Midnight Sun: Edward left Again
by zoeynovel
Summary: After Bella and Edward had sex the first time in Breaking Dawn, Edward again started to doubt his decision of everything, so he left, without knowing that the woman he loves is pregnant with his baby. *CHARACTERS to Stephenie Meyer, PLOT to Me*
1. Prologue

Okay, just as a starting author's note, this is my first fan fiction on the Twilight Saga. I**t starts at where Bella wakes up with Edward on Isle Esme, after they made love the first time :3 I changed the dialogue a bit from there, and then it's a total twist :D**

P.S. Sorry about that Bella, you're gonna have to endure some more time before a happy ending - _my_ happy ending - comes your way.

**This prologue is a must read. If you don't you will not understand what was happening in next chapter.** I considered putting it as a chapter but it would be harder to lead into Bella's point of view in the next, so ya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Edward's Remorse<strong>_ (Edward's POV)

The sun has been up for quite some time now - long enough for the slightest light to illuminate the thin white netting around the bed. That was all it took for me to see my Bella. Not that I couldn't see her in the dark, but the sunshine somehow, inexplicably, enhanced every soft perfection of hers.

She was lying on top of my chest, arms around my neck, looking ever so peaceful in that form. I wish I could tell her how beautiful she was, despite her self-consciousness towards herself. It was, really, ridiculous when Bella thinks that she doesn't deserve me - when I was the one who's really won the lottery.

I wanted to hold her tight again - wake up like any other couple after sex, having a romantic talk and telling each other how much 'I love you'. But that wasn't possible for me. I let out a harsh laugh - yes, that wasn't a possible future for me, if Bella is the girl. The purple bruises on her arms and the white feathers in her hair gave proof to that.

I stroked her hair very, very lightly, not wanting to wake her up. Letting my fingers trail along the shape of her face, down to her jaw, and finally resting on her cheek. She was perfect. I was flawed. She was goodness. I was all the evil in the world. She was the angel in the sky. I was the demon from hell.

Sometimes I really hated myself. I hated the fact that I had to be a vampire. I hated that I had to endanger her life, every second that I spend with her. I hated that her blood was such a lure to me. And I hated the fact that there are holes in her life, holes I can't fill or heal.

Bella stirred in her sleep, and my attention went back to my love, looking at a face I've seen a million times, but never failed to take my breath away. The warm chocolate brown eyes full of love, understanding, and forgiveness. The pink matching lips, producing the best sound there is in my world. The brown chestnut hair, which she had combed straight. They flow lightly in the wind, dancing with the air.

I didn't know how long I had stared at Bella, until her arms around my neck tightened and she snuggled closer to me. I knew then she's awake. Slowly, I raised my hand and started to trace patterns on the small of her back.

Bella's stomach made a growling sound, and she opened her eyes. To my surprise, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I murmured huskily.

"You just can't escape being human for very long," she said and started to giggle again. There was also a slight blush on her face, which I did wonder about, but didn't ask otherwise.

I could tell Bella was waiting for me to laugh with her - but how could I? When this is just her act, I'm sure, to show me that she wasn't hurt?

Slowly, Bella started to comprehend my mood. And then in one of her innocent little ways, she asked, "W-What's wrong?"

"Tell me what you're thinking," I said painfully. I wanted - I _needed_ to know her thoughts. Even if it's about how monstrous I am, I needed to hear it.

"You're upset," she said. "I… I don't understand…"

Was she _kidding_ me? "Stop the act, Bella," I said through gritted teeth.

"Act?" she repeated, sounding confused.

"Just…" I struggled to say the words. "Tell me how hurt you are. Don't lie."

Shock crossed her face as I said 'hurt'. Quickly, she stretched her body and did a semi-examination with her muscles. But that was not what I was talking about. She shook her head at me just as a few pieces of feather fell. She picked one up and looked at it closely.

"Why am I covered up in feathers?" she questioned, still managing to sound puzzled.

"I bit a pillow," I said, exhaling impatiently. "Or two. Look, that's not even my point-"

"You _bit_ a pillow? Why?" Bella said, surprise coloring her voice. What was wrong with her? I know I've hurt her, yet here she is, saying that everything is fine. I wish.

I growled silently and grabbed her arm from under the covers, pulling it into her view. "Look, Bella!"

Slowly, I traced my fingers along her entire arm, placing them where the bruises are and matching every single mark.

"Oh," she said, not much in her voice. That was bizarre. Even if she didn't know I was the one who did that before - or otherwise acknowledge the bruises on her - she should be really mad at me right now.

Looking at her marks, Bella slowly poked them, watching where the purple faded and came back. She never flinched twice as she examined the rest of her body, as if she never feel the pain - as if the bruises were just spots of color, mis-painted by an artist.

Unable to watch the marks of what I did, I turned away from Bella and covered my face, becoming a stone. After a while of silence, a soft, warm finger poked me. Bella.

"Edward?" she asked uncertainly. I didn't respond.

"Edward!" she repeated more forcefully and I removed my hands from my face to look at the most gorgeous thing in my entire existence.

"Look," she began, stroking my chest. "We did unbelievably well this time, so with just a little practice-"

"Well?" I interrupted, my voice raging with grief because of what I did. "You call this well? No broken bones, that's what you call a success? Bella, I could've crushed you!"

She was silent as I rambled on about the dangers of this and that. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but at the moment, I felt like I had to tell her every single crime and sin I've done, past or present. I took a deep breath when I was done - the anger was still there, but I forcefully calmed it down.

"I'm sorry, Edward-" what was she so sorry about? _I_ should be saying that. "- But it was just so perfect. To me… well, it's the best."

I refused to be persuaded by her words. "Forget it, Bella. We could pretend all we want, but in the end… This was all we could do." I gestured to our naked bodies lying together on the bed. "Conscious. On guard."

Bella's hurt expression almost had me taking back all the words I said earlier. I wanted to hold her in my arms the minute she exhaled sadly. I wanted to plead for a forgiveness that will never be enough.

However, despite what I wanted, this wasn't about me anymore. It's about Bella. It has always been about Bella. I could not allow her to be endangered by any kind of threat. Right now, _I_ am the threat. _I_ had to make _myself_ disappear for her sake. But could I?

After the first time I left her, I'd swore to Jacob Black that I wouldn't go unless she orders me to. Would I break my promise to protect Bella?

I knew the answer before I asked. Yes, I would. Just not now. I would give Bella time… a week, perhaps. I won't tell her lies that I had before - I will only tell the truth and leave temporarily. Yes, that's what I'll do.

Recalling Bella's earlier bad joke about being hungry, I climbed out of bed and started to put on my cloths. I heard covers rustling, which meant Bella was getting out too. When I had my pants on, I glanced at her, and gasped at what I did before facing away again. The dark bruises had not only rested on her arms and ribcage, but her entire body.

I felt like one of those mis-leaded killers who had murdered, and unable to look at what they've done. Of course, I _was_ a killer. Bella was the prey.

"Am I that hideous?" she asked, trying to sound sarcastic, but instead the words came out like a question.

I wanted to say, _it's not you, it's what I've done to you_ - but words caught in my throat and no sound came out even when I opened my mouth.

A week has gone since Bella and I slept together. It was time to leave 'temporarily'. I have no idea how long that was going to be - for all I know, it could be days. Weeks. Months. Even years.

Slowly, I eased myself out of Bella's soft, fragile arms. She looked so pale, I felt bad for leaving her right now. Bella had been throwing up and having morning sickness two days ago. Her explanation was the acid chicken she'd ate while I was out hunting in the night.

I debated whether to just write a note and leave, or tell her this directly. I know both would hurt Bella - question is, which less? A note would work in my benefit because I know I couldn't stand to face her in my shrine of shame. A man who leaves his wife just after they married was as evil as Satan.

Sadly, for both me and her, this had to be done. I myself had always been worse than the master of hell. If I stayed with this woman I've craved and fought for, I could end her life.

I grabbed a note and wrote, my hand trembling. There could be tears in my eyes - if such a thing was possible. Could a frozen heart break? Seems so.

When I was done, I took one last look at my love. This would sadden her greatly, but like I said, it had to be done. I felt exactly like when I had to leave Bella after Jasper's attack. Both times to protect Bella from something she's always denied.

"I will be back," I whispered quietly, that only I could hear. Despite that, I could still hear the pain in my own voice no matter how small the sound was.

Leaning down, I gently gave Bella a kiss on the lips. It wasn't passion - believe me, I wanted it to be - but no. It was a goodbye kiss, sealed with no promises of the future. All it did was linger in the middle, no decision of anything.

I picked up my suit-case and went outside. It was barely dawn. I wasn't going to take the boat. It would be too much commotion and will probably wake Bella up. That wasn't something I wanted to risk. Instead, I'm going to _run_. There's a long way ahead of me.

"So get going," I muttered to myself, before I lunged into the darkness of the ocean, swimming as fast and as silently as I could.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I started this off with Edward's POV because I didn't want to copy off texts from Breaking Dawn. And also, it's going to be a <em>LOT<em> of Bella POV's so I was like, why not? XD

**Please REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with a pretty cherry on the top.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Half-Vampire Baby (Bella's POV)**

It had been one and a half months since Edward and the Cullen family had disappeared in my life. For the same ridiculous reasons they had used the first time they did that. Only, this time they had chosen to use other choices of words, carefully considered over a thousand times, and had actually left me a number to contact in case 'anything happens'.

Actions to show that they still cared for me, without a doubt - but one thing had betrayed them. No matter how much the words on the so-called note Edward wrote claimed that I will always be watched under their eyes, I knew it wasn't happening. I knew Edward hasn't been looking around in anyone's heads to check on me. I knew Alice hasn't been looking into the future and telling the others what she saw.

Because if they did, they would've come back straight away. Carlisle would have because he was always that thrilled for new experiences that hadn't ever happen. Rose would have because she loved the possibilities humans have, and now I was fulfilling one of them. Esme would have because of her motherly affection towards her children, which I was technically one as well. Alice, Jasper and Emmett would have because we all enjoyed each other's presence, and truly cared for each other.

And… Edward would have because he has always been that responsible gentleman every girl craves.

They would all have came back, because of that little wriggling child inside me. The bump on my stomach was very visible and there was no way a vampire couldn't see it if the human could. This was the hard evidence that they had given up on me and my baby. He - or she - would move from time to time, from small nudges to a few gentle kicks. My half-vampire child.

It was hard to come to terms with at first. I'd always thought since Edward was 'frozen', nothing could happen. Not once did the word 'protection' entered my mind, until I started having head aches, morning sicknesses, and lots of other signs that all pointed to the same thing. I was pregnant.

The minute I found out I was absolutely freaked out. There was the fear for the unknown, and there was the shock that I had to raise this child on my own, because its' father had left months before he or she was born.

After I waited for another week, hoping by some miracle Edward or someone from the Cullen family would show up to help me. When no one came, I had the cleaners of the house take me away from Isle Esme using the boat Edward had left me. I rode back to home by myself, but didn't went back to Charlie's house. How could I?

So instead I sought comfort at the reservation. It was oddly comfortable when I went back to La Push. Everyone welcomed me happily, and even Leah put up a good show. Jake was exceptionally happy when he saw me, but I had made it clear I didn't want a lover now. He said he understood, and had ever since treated me just like his elder sister Rachel, who imprinted with Paul, and to which I was glad.

However, after one month of staying, we all realized one thing - the child inside me wasn't any normal one. It was growing everyday, and fast. By the end of the month, I could only wander around in Billy's old wheelchair, my legs already too skinny and fragile to carry my overweight body.

The pack had wanted to get rid of the baby, but no one knew what was needed to be done. I was banished short after they had a meeting, seeing as the only way to kill what was inside me was to kill me, too. It was for the best, I guess - I didn't want my baby to be killed.

After I ran away (well, more like I wheeled away), I went to the Denali coven, the closest clan to the Cullens, and asked for help. They took me in warmly, giving me every need I would require; but at the moment, my only needs were extremely small amount of food and water, plus a bed and a few blankets. Even Tanya seemed nice enough. I knew she was still a little upset over the fact that Edward had rejected her, but she knew how we both felt and accepted it nicely. The only problem was Irina, but she mostly just coped and stayed in her room.

The fevers had started after the first week I had lived with the Denali coven. Sometimes I was too cold, and sometimes I was too hot. The vampires, who had cold skin, could only help when the heat stroke kick in. Eventually when a stinky Jacob came in through their door, the Denali's had to step aside and let him help me with the cold.

By now, as I reached the one point five dot, my stomach was bulging as much as a nine-month pregnant woman's was. Don't ask me why, but it was just happening. The pain seemed to get more intense everyday, and always I will try to endure it and ignore the broken ribs and bruises. Both Jacob and the vampires had talked to me countless times about just giving the baby up and take it out like a normal baby was, but I wouldn't let them. This was my baby. Our baby. The only thing that kept me sane after Edward's leave.

One day, Jacob decided he had enough. He was sitting by my side, warming me up, as I laid on the couch, my body so skinny now you could almost see the bones beneath it.

"Bella, just give that thing up," he said, his voice not loud, but the frustration was painfully clear. When he said 'thing', he made it sound like a disgusting monster.

I didn't like that, but there was nothing I could do. I knew he was right in some ways - by risking this, I was playing the biggest gambles of my life. But if I give up, I was pretty sure I would find some other way to kill myself, because there was no more point in living if the baby wasn't there. It was the only thing that kept me alive.

"I can't," I whispered back, my voice hoarse. "I can't, Jake. I can't let it go now."

Jacob turned to face me, a frowning mask put on to cover his pain-filled face. "Bella, it's killing you. We both know it is. Those blood suckers downstairs knows too. Why aren't you listening to us?"

"I can make it through," I said stubbornly, repeating lines I've been saying for days. Or was it weeks? I had no idea. My body had lost most of its functions as more energy went to bear my baby, and that means including my ability to count the days. "I have to make it."

"Bella, you are insane," Jacob stated, exasperation in his eyes. "I know you think that this… thing… inside you is one of those perfect little angels in the movies, but it's not. I know you want to keep it because it's your only hold onto Edward. But let's face it, Bella, we all know it's not what we think it is."

I sighed and closed my eyes - it was draining my energy to argue with Jacob and the rest of the Denali coven. I inhaled sharply, and a scent drifted to me. It was gross in a way, but also with a promise of something sweet and delicious. It was coming from Jacob. My eyes shot open.

"J-Jake?" I asked shakily.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I think I can smell your blood." I said, whispering. "A-And I want it."

Jacob's eyes widened as he jumped away from me, pushing back against the wall, his eyes calculating and never leaving my face. And then without a word, Jacob Black left the house and he didn't ever come back again.

Immediately, Kate rushed into the room, kneeling by me. "What's wrong, Bella?"

It took me a while to start talking - I was in shock. I told Kate about what I smelled and desired for a tiny second just now, and her eyes widened.

"You are craving for blood, Bella," she said, disbelief in her voice. "Hold on just a second."

She flitted out of the room and no one came to me in the next hour. When Kate entered again, she was holding a white mug. I took a whiff, and it was the same delicious scent I had smelled on Jacob, only better and sweeter.

Without a word, Kate offered me the mug and I took it. She looked worried as I raised the mug to my lips, my hands slightly trembling at the weight its holding. I tried to smile at her, but it was more of a grimace.

"Hey, practice for my future life, right?" I said, and she let out a dry laugh before turning serious again.

Slowly, I tilted the mug and drank my first mouth of blood. To my surprise, it wasn't repulsing. Instead, my stomach growled like it was receiving its meal after a while of starving with great delight. Within ten seconds, the mug was drained dry. I gave it back to Kate.

"Oh my god, so Eleazar was right..." she said, muttering to herself before taking the cup and turning to me. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Better." we were both surprised by my immediate answer. It was true - already, I felt some warmth return to my ice-cold limbs, and strength returned as well.

"D-Do you want more?" Kate asked, studying me.

There was only a slight hesitation before I nodded at the same time my stomach growled an agreement.

I had just hit the three month mark when it happened.

Tanya was carefully helping me to go to the bathroom, but as we crossed the living room, something in me stretched sharply, causing me to vomit at least two liters of blood straight out of my mouth. Half was what I had drank, I guess, but the other half was from me.

Immediately, every vampire in the house was by me and helping. Tanya and Kate carried to their long and elegant dinner table, letting my blood stain the table. Eleazar was barking around to get orders heard and people to start moving.

"Bella, push hard," Carmen, who were suddenly here by my legs in a second, instructed me.

I tried - believe me I did, but it was so painfully. I vomited another fountain of blood. Eleazar, seeing the situation, quickly grabbed a few bags of preserved blood and gave it to me through a needle tube they put on in just God only knows when.

"Come on, Bella!" Carmen cried. "Try again, I can see the head of your baby."

I did, and screamed out in pain again - but I continued, even though it hurt so much. It was my baby. I had to get us both to live. And each time when I pushed, Carmen would tell me how the baby was out inch by inch, and that would give me courage to go on.

When finally I felt the baby was out, I sighed with relieve, but black spots were already dancing in front of my eyes and I found the lids drooping. I saw Carmen holding a bloody figure of a child, which she wrapped around with a blanket nearby.

"Renesmee," she told me, eyes sparkling as she said the name I came up with in case the baby was a girl.

A tiny, tiny wave of disappointment washed over me as I realized it wasn't the Edward-like boy I had dreamt about, but it faded quickly. Even through the blood, I could see what a beauty my baby was. I wanted to hold her, to feel her in my arms, but already the darkness was taking over.

The last thing I remembered was Eleazar by my neck, biting down to my artery. And then I blacked out… into a pool of fire.

It was unbearable, the way the heat consumed my body, as if roasting me alive. Is screamed and thrashed as much as I could, trying to get some where. Anywhere, just away from the burning. But somewhere there, arms held down my arms and legs, restraining me from further movement.

I screamed out in frustration and wriggled as much as I could, only to have the arms hold me down tighter. Can't they see I'm suffering? I was thrown into the sea of slithering fire dragons. They were toying with me and my body, breathing the fire everywhere and enjoying the way it lit up the entire ocean and created immense heat.

I struggled and struggled for a long time. Maybe it was minutes. Maybe it was hours. Maybe it was days. I didn't know, but the pressuring arms never left my limbs, as I continued to fight the fire, as I endured the pain the fire dragons brought me.

And slowly, very slowly, bit by bit, the pain started to fade. That had taken twice, or probably even thrice the time of the burning. But over time, the burning finally subsided and I was a still woman on a table. Nothing was on my arms anymore. Not a sound was heard except a tiny, steady thumping upstairs in the farthest room to the left. There was no heartbeat in me. I was just what I said - still.

I counted the small but reassuring heartbeats until I reached a hundred, and then I opened my eyes to greet the first second of my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two! Yay! Please review! It makes me really really happyyyy when you do :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Life (Bella's POV)**

* * *

><p>Everything was so clear. Sharp. Defined. I could see every single piece of dust and the way they move in the air. I could see the faint rays of light, coming through the tinted windows of the Denali house. Every trace of color was as evident as white and black while I stared at the crimson light that announced the arrival of sunset.<p>

The sound of someone shifting their feet nearby knocked me into defensive mode. With a low growl, I jumped up from where I had been lying like a corpse, and sprang backwards, up against the wall. I bared my teeth from whatever it was, and realized it was Eleazar and Carmen.

This was the first time I'd actually see them clearly. Suddenly, every single one of my human memories had seemed dim and blurry, comparing to the sharp vision I possessed now. Eleazar was standing in front of Carmen, his body shielding his wive's… from what?

"Bella, dear?" Carmen asked uncertainly. Her voice was different from my human hearing. I might as well been deaf for all I know. I could hear her tongue inside her mouth, the slight chatter of her teeth when she closed it.

With a tiny jolt of realization, I became aware of how acute my hearing was. Every breath. Every light footsteps on the room above. The thumping of a heart. Everything, all the way to the main driveway somewhere out there, through the trees and bushes that hid this house.

"Give her a minute, Carmen." Eleazar stepped in, his voice grave. "It can be quite disorientating. She had been out for a week."

I studied the couple before me for another sixth of a second before straightening myself from the wall. I heard my voice for the first time as I walked forward from my crouched position.

"Eleazar. Carmen." I greeted, my voice sounding like the tingling of bells.

Eleazar nodded, but he didn't once move from his place in front of Carmen. He greeted me back, "Bella,"

Hearing my name had me thinking back to the last few months of my human existence. Jacob. Where was my best friend, who was probably in agony as he thought about what the girl he loves had became? Was he planning revenge already with the pack? Will we be safe?

And what about my baby… Renesmee? Was she fine? Where is she now?

I had so many questions, it was near impossible to decide which to ask. But I did anyway. "Renesmee… Can I see her?"

Eleazar and Carmen exchanged an uneasy glance. Eleazar opened his mouth, but it was Carmen who spoke. "That might not be a good idea, Bella. You see… she is half human. Blood runs in her veins, and her heart beats."

Just like that, I remembered what I was. A vampire - and not just any vampire, but a newborn. The dry thirst in my aching throat gave prove to that. If I had to see Renesmee now, the risks were far too great.

Eleazar stepped forward, finally moving from his spot ever since I woke. "Let's have you go hunting first, Bella. It's better if you satisfy that… thirst before you do anything else."

I nodded. It was the best thing that I should do now.

"Carmen, would you please accompany Bella on her hunting trip?" Eleazar continued, now turning to his lover. He was reluctant to let her go with me, without the presence of himself, I could tell. "I must attend to the children."

I was about to follow Carmen out, when something in Eleazar's words triggered a switch in my head. "Ch-Children?"

Carmen put a calming hand on my shoulder. "You gave birth to twins, Bella. One was Renesmee, who had came while you were still conscious. Shortly after you eyes closed, though… Edward came along."

Edward. That was the name I gave if my baby was a boy. Is she serious?

"Really?" I asked, then frowned. "Then how come I can only hear one heartbeat upstairs?"

"Edward's heart beat the same rhythm as Renesmee's. Well, almost." Eleazar said. "Strangely enough."

I listened hard, and finally found the slightest difference between each 'thump'. One was a millionth second faster than the other. Before I knew it, I was whispering, "I really wish I could see them now."

Carmen had an understanding look on her face. "I understand. A mother who can't see her children… it was the worst things could ever come to. Our guess is that hopefully you can finally have them in your arms within a year or so."

I frowned. A year. I wouldn't be able to see my children in one year. That sucks. Heaving a sigh, I tugged Carmen along with me, intending to get on with hunting. If that was the quickest, I would have to make it quicker by feeding on animal blood and get used to be around any.

To my surprise, Carmen stumbled as I pulled, and almost fell. She looked sheepish at my shocked expression. "Um, carefully now, Bella. You are stronger than us for now…"

Immediately, I pulled my hand back and put it behind my back. "Sorry!"

"That's quite alright," she said, smiling warmly. "Now let's go get you some food."

She led me out into the forest behind the house, and told me to run alongside her. As we flitted, whizzing past countless trees, our feet leaving the lightest footprints possible. After a while, we came to a small pond filled with blue, crystal clear water. Carmen jumped across with ease, but I halted as I saw myself for the first time.

The first thing I noticed was how pretty I was. If I hadn't known vampires exist, and someone tells me I could actually look like this, I would've laughed at them and said the word 'impossible'. In fact, I find it quite hard to refer this beauty as me.

The dress. One of the Denali's must have put it on while I was burning. It was silver, strapless, and it glitters in the light. But that was the least thing I could care about. The focus was more on my face.

My features had been perfected - as if the artist who had created me realized all his mistakes and corrected them. My chestnut brown hair was still there, but it looked smoother, straighter. My lips had just the slightest difference, with the top one a little more fuller than the bottom, but otherwise as perfect as any vampire's.

The only thing that scared me was my own eyes. They were red. Blood red. How long… How long would it take for them to become the golden honey I'd always admire?

I was so absorbed in my reflection, that I didn't even notice Carmen had jumped back to stand beside me, studying my reflection as well.

"It's something, isn't it, seeing yourself for the first time?" she said, entering the reflection as well, just next to me.

"My eyes… how long…" I trailed off, unable to refer my eyes to the crimson color.

"A few months," Carmen replied. "The animal blood helps - first it turns amber, then it will be gold."

My first reaction was to scream. My eyes are going to be like that for months? Unbelievable. After a second, though, I decided it was inevitable. It wasn't like I could control newborn needs.

"Let's get hunting, then." I said, heaving a sigh. "What exactly do I do?"

"Close your eyes," Carmen instructed. "Give in to your senses."

I did, and took a big whiff. Far away, like one mile away, I could sense three deers around, eating grass at ease. The gross, but also delicious scent of blood came to my nose, reminding me of Jacob.

Jacob.

My eyes shot open, and an ache worked its way into my heart. Carmen mistook it as my disgust towards blood.

"Don't think about it," she advised.

I nodded, feeling the wind shift as I closed my eyes. I searched for the deer scent again, but instead picked up on something stronger. Much, much stronger - and mouthwatering. It was entirely different to the deers' blood.

This scent… it was so delicious it could only be human. At the back of my brain, a little voice was screaming how gross this was, hunting down humans; but at the same time, the luscious scent overwhelmed my mind and took over my better judgement.

I ran towards the scent. There were at least two humans, far away from the trail they should have been on. With skills I never thought I possessed, I jumped up on a tree, and waited for them to appear so I could drop on them.

A small pull had been on my back for a while, but I never paid any attention to it. Only when it started to cause the shake of the tree, I was starting to get annoyed. It will alert my prey and scare them away.

Flinging my arm in annoyance, I tried to get the thing off my back, whatever it is - but it held on. I screamed silently in frustration and growled at the creature, and this time, the prying stopped and the weight on my back lifted.

Just as I thought I could return to my hunt, my cheek started to sting. I snapped out of the luring scent of human blood, and studied the picture around me for the first time.

Carmen had her arm extended, just inches away from my cheek. In her eyes were fear, concern, and nervousness. I realized she was the one who had slapped me. After one more second, I finally noticed what I was about to do, and gasped in horror before cutting off the air immediately.

"I have to leave," I said through gritted teeth as I held my breath.

"Can you leave?" Carmen asked, sounding shocked.

I didn't had the time, or the breath for that matter, to answer her or ask what she meant. Instead, I just ran with all my strength. I had one goal, and one goal only - get away from the humans.

A mile or two later, I stopped and Carmen whizzed past me, only to skip back to my side. I took a cautious breath to check the air. It's safe.

"How did you do that, Bella?" Carmen said, her face a mask of wonder and awe as she stared at me up and down.

"Do what?"

"That. Snap out of hunting. Run away with the presence of human blood."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "I held my breath, I guess."

Carmen's eyes widened and she looked like she had just either seen the biggest freak in her life or God descending from heaven. I was likely to be in the monster section.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded after she stared at me for a while. It was getting uncomfortable, and I was fidgeting.

"Amazing, Bella." Carmen said, her eyes sparkling. "I've never seen a lot of vampires being able to resist human blood while they are hunting… Let alone a newborn. Bella, you are acting like decades old - even centuries old."

"Oh," I said, understanding. I guess it was just me with my guard up. "It's… Well, it's not as hard as you guys say, actually. You just had to, I dunno, have your defense up in your brain or something?"

Carmen stared at me some more. "Bella, you really… You really has something about you. This shouldn't be happening. You should've been obsessed with the hunt, and unable to discuss this so calmly with me. You should be crazed about the blood… Aren't you thirsty?"

Now that she had mentioned it, my throat fired up like somebody pulled the cord of a balloon. I sighed. "It actually wasn't that bad… until you mentioned it."

Carmen sniffed around carefully, until she looked like she's found something she liked. "Anyway, as strange as this is, and I will be certain to tell Eleazar, try hunting again. I think you will like this one."

I did as she was told, and this time, though not as delicious as human's, the scent was better than the deer's. Without hesitation, I crawled into the bushes nearby, watching as the lion came by, his focus on some little animal - a rabbit, maybe.

As the lion approached, I pounced. The sound of the leaves moving had alerted the giant cat just as I got on its back, almost as if I was riding it. The lion thrashed and writhed, trying to get me off. At one point, it did - pressing his back to the ground, which is, frankly, me. The giant cat was trying to fight and kill the hunter before it turned into the prey. Sadly, that is not going to happen.

The lion's claws could have been caressing fingers for all I knew. It's teeth done no damage. Soon, I had it pinned to the ground, snapping his neck in an instant. Quickly, I ducked my head and bit into his neck, where my teeth cut through his fur and meat like they were nothing but empty air. The blood flowed and flowed into me like a hot electric current - it made me feel more alive than ever.

The lion was done before I was. When I returned to my senses, I pushed it off my lap in disgust. My dress had been entirely ruined with blood stains and dirt from the grappling. My hair was in the hopeless state of one million knots, and did I mention my dress were hanging in tatters? I saw Carmen leaning by the trunk of a tree nearby and walked over to her.

"I guess I made a bit of a mess," I admitted, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. A little bit of blood. Ugh.

"It will get better," she told me, smiling. "You want some more? There are lots of deer around this place."

"They don't smell as good," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Herbivores. Meat-eaters smell better."

I sighed. "I don't suppose there are any lions nearby."

"You got lucky," Carmen said, winking at me. "Now let's get you full, strange little new born."

After hunting, we went back to the Denali house. I changed my cloths first thing back. Wearing that ruined piece of fabric inside such a nice house seemed to ruin the mood as well. When I entered the living room, Carmen was describing what I did while hunting to Eleazar, Kate, and Irina. I wondered where Tanya was.

"- I had never seen anything like her," Carmen was finishing.

"Um, what's the big meeting about?" I said, walking over.

Eleazar, Kate, and Irina immediately turned to stare at me.

"Interesting," Eleazar said, carefully while Kate had a big smile plastered on her face. Irina just looked like always: gloomy.

"That means Bella can see Renesmee and Edward!" Kate squealed, bouncing up to embrace me in a tight hug.

I was staring at her in shock when she pulled away. "I can?"

"Of course." Kate continued, grinning from ear to ear. "With all of us on guard, they will be safe. Though I doubt you need it."

I turned to Eleazar. He was the biggest one in the family, after all, and like Carlisle, all decisions depended on him. He gave me a thoughtful look, and briefly scanned the faces of Kate and Carmen. They were both smiling. I noticed he had skipped Irina.

"I suppose we can give it a try," he finally said slowly.

Kate squealed again in delight, and she wasted no time dragging me upstairs. "You know, Bella, I'm glad your control is good - or else, those kids would have mistaken Tanya as their mother with the way she hovers over them everyday."

"Kate, they have clear memory of -" Carmen stepped in, but Kate interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just making a joke." she said, rolling her eyes and stopping in front of the bedroom on the second floor. Turning to me, she placed a hand on the door handle. "Ready?"

I nodded, unable to say anything. Kate pushed open the door, and inside…

I saw the two most perfect children in the world.

The girl, Renesmee, had resembled me. A lot. She has brown hair and brown eyes, her top lip a little fuller than her bottom one. Her skin was not as pale as a vampires, but not as natural as a human's. Renesmee saw me the instant I came into her view, and sat still as she studied me.

The boy, Edward, had resembled just who his name said - Edward. The same bronze colored hair, though not as messy. His eyes were a tie match between green and hazel. Had I not knew this was my son, I'd had mistaken him as Edward himself.

"Mom?" they both asked in unison, and my breath caught. They already knew how to talk, and who to say that to?

I merely nodded before kneeling down and letting them run into my arms. "Edward. Renesmee."

A smiling Tanya approached me as I held both my kids up, one on each arm. Their head was nestled on my neck as they cling onto me. They were warm, but not as warm as a human. At least, that's what I think, since I haven't touched one yet.

"Very unique, these two." she complimented. "Congratulations, Bella."

"Thanks," I said, smiling as well. "Are you sure I've been out for one week? They looked at least one month old with the knowledge of one year old."

Eleazar stepped in, looking impressed while he watched me. "They are growing rapidly, a little less each day. My guess is adult hood in five years time. Good self-control, by the way, Bella."

If I could blush, I would have. I looked down at the two warm babies in my arms. They were absolutely flawless. Although looking at the resemblance had, unfortunately, reminded me of me and Edward's broken relationship - The fact that they belong to me kind of made up to that.

My heart will always ache when I look at them, I realized. But I had to move on. Edward had made his decision, and I will respect his attempts to protect me. I would have to be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha this is longer! YAY. So do you guys like it? I'm going to skip some years in the next chapter (Well, okay, a lot of years), hopefully you get what I'm trying to say?<strong>

**Please review, and as the author of this, I ALWAYS LOVE YOU! Oh I said it. Yep, I did. Double check, yes. Triple check, yes. :D What the hell am I doing?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 70 Years Later At Forks High School _(Bella's POV)_**

It has been seventy years since Edward left, and the wound he and the Cullens left had, thankfully, healed. As long as no one mention it, the Cullen drawer is shut nice and tight inside me.

Renesmee and Edward had stopped their rapid growth once they reached the look of eighteen, more or less - it was a relief. At first, I had thought they could only have fifteen years of life when they changed so much everyday. Their hearts no longer beats, and their eyes were golden like mine. The only difference is their not-so-pale skin. My son and daughter can expose themselves in the sunlight without anyone knowing.

We left the Denali's after Renesmee and Edward celebrated their thirteenth birthday. One was because Edward hadn't quite like Tanya sending him loving looks all the time. I guessed it was because she still loved the other Edward, and the similar resemblance thrown her off guard. Renesmee had talked to me another night about leaving as well, due to Irina's inactive participation.

So eventually, we left them and had moved around the globe like the Cullens every five years or so. Most of the time I'd get a job while they go to school, or I'd just stay at home and read, hunt, whatever there is for me to kill the time.

Recently, we had moved back to Forks, since everyone I know were already gone. Maybe the werewolves hadn't, but we're just another bunch of vampires who will keep the treaty, which meant there was no danger. Besides, Jacob and the rest of the pack knows me. That is, unless they all died and now the next generation took over. Still, we kept our distance. The less we meet, the better.

I had demanded to go to Charlie and myself's old house when we first got to Forks. Of course, Charlie was gone like the others, but I couldn't resist the temptation to look at how life had been. He had once visited Renesmee and Edward at some random location I gave him and a house I had loaned for a day. I was glad - at least he met his grandchildren for once. That was about sixty years ago.

When I reached my old house, the Swan Residence sign was still there, white words carved onto a piece of wood. The house looked exactly like in my human memories. I had stared a few moments, to commit it to my photographic memories. However I didn't go in. There was a certain stink around the house, indicating the constant visits of werewolves.

"Mom, are you ready?" I heard Renesmee said from below, her voice like ringing bells, cutting me off my train of thoughts.

"Coming, sweet heart!" I said back, and quickly throw on a pair of jeans and a brown sweatshirt. I studied myself in the mirror - I looked exactly like the human Bella from decades ago. Of course, except the fact that I was no longer the clumsy and uncoordinated Bella.

I went downstairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder. Putting on my favorite black converse shoes, I joined my two gorgeous kids at the huge garage. We lived in a house in the forest, where it was well hidden, like the Cullens' were. Of course, being out in the wild meant cheap and lots of space, which worked in our favor.

It was a two stories house. The first floor was the living room and the kitchen, and the second floor was all rooms. The three of us each have two rooms, filled with whatever we wanted to. I had put books and various random things in mine.

Renesmee decorated her with posters of a typical teenager, as well as a lot of models of everything. Did I mention the amount of cloths she has? She turned her other room into an entire wardrobe. I had thought sadly when I saw her giant wardrobe, that Alice would have been thrilled to have a shopping partner.

Actually... she wouldn't - since Renesmee's wardrobe consist of very, very basic clothing like brown sweaters and such, just like how I used to dress up. It was quite a wonder that she managed to collect such a big bunch of plain clothing... Alice would definitely disapprove.

Edward - who inherited his father's taste for music - had his piano, violin, drums set and whatever else he has got about music in one room, while the other was books and whatnot, much like mine. Although, while my books were novels from different periods of time, ninety percent of his was music sheets, and Edward organized the other side of that room into a CD store.

There are two garages at our house. One was at the front, able to hold five vehicles, while the one at the back can hold three more. I owned a black Mercedes, a red ferrari and another red motorcycle. Renesmee had taken a liking in yellow colored cars - she have a yellow Lamborghini and a yellow Poshe. The motorcycle she owns was also a yellow one. As for Edward, he likes black and silver more than anything. He has a silver BMW along with a black Volvo - his motorcycle spot had been replaced with a giant black jeep.

When I went into the garage, the two of them were arguing which car to take. Edward was pointing at his jeep, while Renesmee was practically hugging her yellow Lamborghini.

"- Yellow is cool. Plus, Lamborghini outweighs a random jeep anytime!" Renesmee cried, her hands never leaving her dear little yellow race car.

"That thing of yours can only carry two people," Edward pointed out, sounding more calm and reasonable than Renesmee. "Mine can take four."

I watched the exchange before me in amusement for a few seconds before breaking up their silly fight. Sometimes, when these two argue, I swear they sounded exactly like Edward Cullen and myself. He was always the calm one, while I was yelling about this and that.

"Guys," I said, putting a hand on Edward's chest and Renesmee's shoulder. "Let's take Edward's jeep for today. Tomorrow we can take Renesmee's Lamborghini while I ride my bike, okay?"

Edward smirked in triumph as Renesmee reluctantly let go of her favorite car. Did I already say they resemble the old me and Edward Cullen a lot? Renesmee had lost her brown, warm eyes, but the hair color and part of my facial features had been copied into her own little angelic face. Edward, my Edward, had bronze colored hair, only not as messy as the other Edward. However, they make the similar expressions all the time - like their famous smirk and crooked grin, for example. Not that I will ever mistaken one of them for the other.

"Let's get to school on time, shall we?" I said, climbing into the back seat of the jeep and dumping my bag next tome. Renesmee and Edward followed, and sooner than you can say 'soon', we were on our way to Forks High School.

"This actually feels weird," Renesmee mused to herself after a while. "I'm going to school with my mother. In the same year, too."

"Ditto," Edward muttered, taken a sharp left.

Yep, you've heard correctly. I'm going to school with my son and daughter, in the same grade. This was the first time I had done that - but it was mainly due to the fact that there was no jobs available in this small town, and the little amount of shops had started to drive me crazy. To use my time up, I decided to go to school with my children.

"I'm kind of anxious," I said, looking out the window. I spotted the sign of the school about a mile away from here.

"It'll be fine," they both said together, and soon we all erupted into laughter.

"I feel like our roles were reversed," I said, grinning. "Shouldn't the parent be telling their kids to stop being nervous?"

"Forget it, Mom," Edward said, smirking at me. "We have had at least thirty-five more years of high school experience than you do."

That made us laugh again, but mine faded as we reached the school's parking lot. Time to face the same things I've graduated from.

We got out of the car, and stepped out into the white ground, covered with snow and probably ice underneath. The old me would have fell already, but this me - the vampire me, had no problem walking as if the ground was just another grass land. I wasn't cold either. The wind blew hard, but all I took of it was a small cool breeze.

The three of us made our way to the administration office in the empty parking lot. We were twenty minutes earlier before school started, and obviously no one felt like waking up early in this chilly day for the humans.

We entered the office to find an old, white-haired woman sitting behind the desk, her glasses drooping down as she studied some of her paperwork.

"Good morning," I spoke nicely, gaining a startled look from the woman. "We are new here."

"Ah, your names?" she asked, now smiling back as she studied the three of us while she pulled out a folder.

"Swans. I'm Bella, they are Edward and Renesmee."

The woman searched for the names, and gave us our schedules with a map of the school. Renesmee requested all of our classes together, which the woman granted with a smile as she changed our schedules. She wished us good luck in our first day and dismissed us.

It was after break, when we were meeting in front of the Spanish classroom that I heard some surprising news. Perhaps even horrifying.

"Mo- I mean, Bella, I think I just saw some vampires. I passed them in the hallway." Renesmee said, glancing around to make sure no one was around.

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling Edward and my eyes widen at the same time.

"Yeah. They are pale and their eyes were golden."

"Did they find out about you?" Edward asked, his eyes cautious. Every since they started to look five or six, I'd taught them seriously to not let anyone know about our existence.

"No. I gave myself a heartbeat, brown eyes and more natural skin. You know, the way I looked before I became a full vampire." Renesmee replied. Then her expression turned thoughtful. "Although one of them kept staring at me like he knew me. Bella's shield had blocked whatever physic powers they had, so it shouldn't be anything bad."

I nodded, satisfied. Renesmee can create illusions to vampires and humans. She can make you think you've heard things which aren't there and see things not the way there were supposed to be. Like what she said - you can have a heartbeat even if you are a vampire.

As for the shield, that was kind of my thing. Eleazar told me about it one day, and slowly, bit by bit, I was able to extend my shield to cover a large area, or just people who I picked to protect. Ever since I learned the skill, I had it over Renesmee and Edward twenty four seven, so that in case someone like Alice came, she won't be able to see us. It was kind of both a mental and physical shield, but it can't stop, say a person, charging our way. The shield only blocks powers and unseen forces, like sounds and stuff.

As for Edward, he kind of does the opposite of what the other Edward does. Instead of seeing what others see, he can show people what he himself is seeing with a single brush of fingertips. It was a useful and effective skill when explaining was needed.

There was only one thing that troubled the three of us. I asked, "What do you mean, one of them stared at you like he knew you?"

Renesmee was about to answer, but the bell rang.

"Later," she whispered, and we made our way into the classroom, where the humans were already filling up quickly.

We went up to the teacher, who greeted us warmly. He handed us two books each and told us to introduce ourselves to the class. I was nervous - kind of. Although I couldn't blush and make a fool of myself by falling face first anymore, facing a large crowd was still a weakness of mine, one that I needed to work on. Edward took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him with what (I hoped) seemed like a reassuring one.

Just as we were about to say something though, some very unexpected people entered the room. There were five of them. Pale skin. Golden eyes. Inhumanly beautiful. But most importantly…

They were the Cullens.

I took in a gasp as Renesmee muttered in my ear, "They are the ones I said I saw earlier."

No wonder they stared at Renesmee like they knew her. Of course they would - she was an exact copy and paste version of the old me.

"And they are the Cullens I've told you about," I muttered back to both of them, so quiet that even the vampires couldn't hear at the back where they were going to sit. I pointed at the figure with bronze hair. "That one… That one is your father. Follow my lead and pretend you don't know them."

They both gasped as they took in the bunch of vampires whom I had thought I knew so well, but otherwise stayed quiet. I squeezed my Edward's hand tighter, lacing my fingers through his. All of this happened so fast none of the humans knew. The instant I finished with my short command, the Cullens truly came in, but none of them looked this way.

As the five of them came to full view, I felt like someone swept my breath away. Suddenly, my Cullen drawer bursted open, but I ignored the ache it was starting to create as needles jabbed at my heart. Every single one of them had looked the same as before, but it was really Edward that I noticed.

The messy hair I've tangled my hands in. The golden honey eyes, along with his long eyelashes, that seemed to pierce into my own every time i look at them. The arms that had held me. I saved his lips for last. Those lips who had once told me he loved me, and those lips who had spoken hurting words. Of course, his hand was included, but it was still something he said. Still, as hurt as I was, his appearance had stunned me into silence, like always when I was still human.

After the Cullens sit down with a polite gesture, they looked up.

Ah, you should have seen their faces. The shock and surprise there was absolutely priceless. Emmett's jaw practically dropped. The sadness and joy in their eyes had me wanting to run into their arms… but I didn't. They made this happen, so now it was time for my come back.

Very slightly, I pushed Renesmee forward. She gave me a questioning look before speaking with confidence. I mouthed 'no illusions' to her, at the same time I strengthened my shield.

"Hello. I'm Renesmee Swan. Me and my family -" she made a semi-gestured to us, which everyone ignored (including the Cullens) since their eyes were glued to her. "Are new here. I hope we make good friends."

I stepped forward, and pulled Edward with me. The Cullens all gapped at the boy next to me, and then their gazes all wandered to the other Edward sitting there, shock coloring his face as he stared at our faces, down to our entwined hands, and back up. I heard Emmett swore in a low voice at the back while Alice patted Edward's shoulder. I briefly wondered what was in the exchange, but thought better of it when I realized I don't care.

"I'm Isabella Swan - but you can call me Bella, and this is Edward Swan." I said, smiling brightly at everyone. "Please to meet you all."

"What a coincidence!" the teacher - Mr. Warner, I think - exclaimed, clapping his hands together as the class continued to gawk at us. "There are two Edwards in this class."

I nudged Renesmee. From our many years of cooperation, she already knew what to do. Turning to the teacher, she showed a face of interest along with Edward and me. "Is that so, Mr. Warner?"

The Spanish teacher smiled and gestured at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, stand up please."

Edward did and he forced out a well remembered introduction. "Hello, nice to meet you - it is a coincidence what we have the same name, even the same looks. I've been married though, are you?"

I knew he was testing my son, wondering just who he may be. I decided to take charge. I hugged my Edward's arm the moment he wanted to say no, and answered for him instead.

"Not now," I said sweetly. "But he is planning to. I'm his fiancé. Of course, the wedding is not set yet… We aren't going to get married until we are twenty or more."

There were both whistles and grumbles in the class as I announced this, but Edward did neither. His face suddenly broke into a pain-filled one, only to be replaced a second later by a blank mask. Why did he had to be upset? He was the one who left me. And obviously not intending to go back, because I would've been dead if I was human.

Edward Cullen looked at me, then my son, and back at me again, looking for some signs that said this was just a fake act. I stared back coolly at him, the smile still on my face, like I'm someone who was truly happy to find her love.

Looking down, I suddenly saw a silver ring on Edward Cullen's ring finger. It was the one we'd exchange at our wedding… Why would he be wearing it? I took mine off and placed it in a box where all my Cullen memories were put in on the day I realize I was truly abandoned. The box was never opened again, although it was under the sofa in my room. For some unexplainable reason, I didn't want to throw the box away.

Mr. Warner smiled through all this until it was time to set our seats. I noticed there were three, and only three available seats in the room. One was next to Alice, the other was next to Edward, and the last was the dead front and centre.

Placing Renesmee next to Alice, Mr. Warner dismissed the thought of putting the two Edward's together in case he'd gotten confused. Instead, he made me sit next to Edward Cullen. What the hell is wrong with fate?

Reluctant inside, I put on a cheery smile and plopped down next to Edward. Our arms touched once accidentally, and the tingling electric feeling was back. It shocked me into near frenzy, even more so than when I was human - most likely because of my vampire self, I guessed. My senses were much more enhanced. However, the question wasn't how the sparks had increased, but why it was still there.

I've detached myself from Edward for decades. My feelings had faded - I knew they had. So why are they back now?

"Bella, love..." Edward breathed. "You're alive."

I looked at him with a confused expression, aware of the attention I was given from all the vampires in the room. "Excuse me?"

Edward said nothing, but he reached up, and tried to brush my face with the back of his hand while the teacher had his back turned to us. Emphasis on the 'try', though, because I slapped his fingers away before they could so much as get near me.

"Refrain yourself." I snapped at him. "I've got a boyfriend, you know."

The Edward next to me glanced at the one two desks in front of him, who was glaring. Blinking, he leaned back onto the back of his chair, and I sent a smile to my son, which he returned. The teacher chose this time to turn around, and sadly that means my son had to face the front again.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Edward Cullen said next to me, his eyes on the front, but his voice directed at me. His body was slightly turned as well. "We're married. I'm your husband."

Instead of answering, I slapped him on the cheek. Harder than a human could ever hit. His head turned to the back from the impact, before he put a hand on the side of his face as he stared at me disbelievingly. Again, the pain was in his eyes. And I wondered why like before.

It was evident no human in this room had noticed what happened. I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced back to see Rosalie glaring at me. "What are you doing to my brother?"

I smiled sweetly at her. "Listen, I don't know you, but I'd rather not make enemies with you like I had to with your… brother. Is he a delinquent, by the way?"

Emmett disguised his chuckles as coughs. "Did you hear that, Edward? She called you a delinquent! Must have taken too far, hmm?"

"Hey, you guys stop." Renesmee suddenly said from the corner, shooting daggers at everyone. "Stop harassing my sister. We don't know you, so back the hell off."

That kind of shut everyone up, because from the shock of hearing the words 'sister' and the dangerous note in Renesmee's voice. Jasper studied her like he was thinking of how to take my daughter down. I thickened the shield again, making sure he didn't control any of our emotions.

Edward, lost and confused, sent a look to his favorite sister, Alice, and asked for a prediction of the future, I suppose. Whatever she answered back wasn't satisfying him. I'd expected the same thing - Edward hated it when he can't do something about another thing, and right now I was blocking Alice from seeing anything. So of course he was frustrated.

The bell rang sooner than I thought, and before any of the Cullens could ask anymore, I made Renesmee lead us out. On the way, I held onto my son's arm again, wondering how would I be able to confront his father later.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Déjà Vu (Bella's POV)**

The loud ringing of the bell indicated that it was lunch time. After Spanish, we had no more classes with the Cullens. As I held onto my son's arm again, walking into the cafeteria, I picked the table where the they used to sit from my memories. The furthest spot in the corner, away from everyone.

Renesmee bought a chicken soup with an onion bread, plus a spaghetti for each of us. This was a part of our act - the Cullens may have gotten away with not eating by dumping the food, but we are better. You see, when I said earlier about how Renesmee can create illusions, it also included smell and taste. Today, she made everything looked as delicious as it should have been to a human. Of course, it'd mean we have to puke our guts up later, probably - vampire stomach is not all that good unless the food is blood.

The Cullens walked into the cafeteria and started to make their way to our table - and then they realized we were here. A mixture of emotions faced me. Mostly shock.

"This table is occupied," I said as I popped the onion bread in my mouth. Their eyes widened as I swallowed the food.

"How-" Emmett started, like I thought. He was always the one who speaks his thoughts.

"For us to know and you to never find out," Edward (my son) said, eating a mouthful of spaghetti gracefully.

"Didn't you hear my sister, though?" Renesmee said, drinking from her soup and gesturing to me. "This table is occupied. O, C, C, U, P -"

"Come on," Rosalie said, her face twisted in annoyance. "Let's go."

Just as they turned to find another table, I called out, "Hey, we have one more open space if you wanna join!"

Renesmee and Edward sent me surprised looks, but acted along. There was only a slight hesitation before the small pixie girl in the Cullen group moved, or should I say dance, forward in elegance.

"I would like to join you," Alice chirped. "If you don't mind."

My Edward shrugged and pushed out the spare chair for her. Alice waved to her family, and plopped down on the chair. The other Cullens blinked, before turning to find somewhere else to sit. Edward lingered for a moment more than necessary, then went with them. The table they picked was not much further from ours. Probably keeping an eye on her sister, and listening to what we say.

I smirked slightly before wrapping the shield around the four of us, so that this conversation is private. The only down point to that, is Alice can now see visions about us. As I predicted, she gasped and her eyes went blank as so many possibilities came down like a bomb. She must have been trying hard.

I glanced at the rest of the Cullens out of the corner of my eye - they seemed mystified as all sounds of us got cut off. When I turned away from them, I see Alice has finished her vision time.

"What did you see?" I asked, casually, as I placed my head on my hands.

For the first time ever, Alice seemed to be at a loss with words. Her gaze wandered to me, then Renesmee, and finally Edward.

"E-Edward's children?" she finally whispered with great difficulty, staring at my two half vampire son and daughter.

"My children," I hissed. "There may be shares of his features, but I won't consider him as the father, seeing as he never even saw them. Let alone be with them."

Alice was still staring at the three of us in shock - I was glad we made her sit with her back to the Cullens. She still seemed confused, though, as the frown on her face get deeper and deeper at the abnormalities. Like their half-pale skin. Like our heartbeats. Like the appetite that we have.

"Edward," I said after a while of watching my favorite sister struggle. "Maybe you should…"

He nodded and started to put his hand on Alice's forehead, but she cringes away the last second. I rolled my eyes as they played dodge a few more times. With a heavy sigh, I grabbed Alice and made her stay. I guess she still didn't trust us all that much.

"He'll explain it all," I whispered in Alice's ear.

Once Edward's hand touched her forehead, Alice's semi fidgeting stopped. Her face was blank as she watch what must have been his memories of me. This doesn't only save my explanation of after he came to this world, but also before. Believe it or not, I've told my kids a lot of my stories.

I ignored the glares of the Cullen family, and instead focused on Alice, watching her face as Edward showed his memories like a power point. She winced at certain parts and frown on others. In about one minute, the last seventy years had already been shown.

Edward pulled his hand away, leaving Alice's eyes wide and shocked. She turned to me first. "You… He… That's how he broke away from you?"

It took me a second to register what she was asking. When I realize she meant the other Edward, I nodded. "What do you mean?"

"But he told us…" Alice said, furrowing her eyebrows. "He told us you were the one who kicked him out after he… you know... hurt you."

My eyes widened, then narrowed. "Edward is good at lying."

"You!" she said, her words flowing now as she pointed at each of us. "You resisted that human when you were hunting? Plus that shield! No wonder we can't hear. As for Renesmee, it's extraordinary. Those illusions are strong, so strong… I had no idea. And Edward. The way you show people things… It's the exact opposite of-"

"Yes, yes, I hear that a lot." my Edward said impatiently as he waved Alice's gaze away. "Please don't mention it - I don't want to be reminded of someone who had abandoned us."

"And to think he was our father!" Renesmee added, shuddering. "There was no honor in what he did."

I nodded to each of them before going back to Alice. "Listen, Alice. We only hold a grudge against Edward. I am certain he was the one who had made you all leave, because of that coward he is. Now, I welcome all of you Cullens at anytime and any hour at my house and friendship. The only rule here is that Edward must not come along. And bear in mind, I am not part of your family. Not anymore."

"We are the Swans," Renesmee said, somewhat proudly. "And we are not planning to change that."

"I suppose you can go back to your family now," I said, smiling sweetly. "Before they come to take care of us."

"Don't talk to anyone about this," Edward said, a threat behind his voice. "We will talk to each one of the Cullens individually."

Alice could only nod numbly as she stood up to leave our table. I added lastly, just before she's gone and out of my shield: "You know, Alice, I really like you. If you like… You can just hang with us now on."

She smiled a sad smile at me. "I want to, too, Bella. But I can't leave my family."

"If you change your mind," I said, keeping a grin on my face. "We're here."

She nodded, and walked out of my shield. She sent us another look of awe and wonder as all sounds cut off, but went on otherwise. Joining the Cullens, they started to glance at us and back at her, obviously asking for questions as their famous mind reader couldn't figure out what's happening.

"She will come back," I murmured to Edward and Renesmee. "And soon all the Cullens would be here. According to Alice, Edward had told a big lie. That works in our favor."

"Except our Dad," Renesmee finished for me, emphasizing on 'Dad' with disgust.

"Ditto," Edward muttered. "I hate that guy. He even tried to touch Mom on the cheek today at class!"

"Let it drop, guys." I said, giving them a reassuring grin. "As long as Alice keep her mouth shut, you are my boyfriend for all he cares. I wonder what he's thinking - maybe that fact that I found a replacement? Or he is seeing Bella reincarnated?"

Renesmee snorted as Edward made a face. "This is weird, you know. 'Dating' my Mom."

"We aren't really dating," I reminded him. "Or are you upset because that meant you can't flirt with other girls?"

Renesmee let out a amused laugh. "Yes, Edward. That will put a stop to your non-stop dating record. Hold on… or did you already have a crush on our first day?"

"I do not!" Edward cried out.

"That sounds defensive," I said, joining in with the grinning Renesmee. "Should I be jealous?"

"Renesmee," Edward said warningly, then sent me a pleading look. "Mom, why are you joining her? Aren't Moms supposed to be mature?"

"Seeing as I'm frozen as 18, I still have my teenager hormones in me," I shot back. "And I doubt that I will ever be the mature Mom you have in mind, Edward. Would you rather me act all strict and start scolding you?"

"Nope," he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. "I like you better with teenager looks and whatnot."

"Ditto!" Renesmee said. They like saying that word a lot for some reason. "And it's almost time for next class. What do we have?"

"Physics, of course," Edward responded. Renesmee nodded in agreement, but my mouth had dropped in horror as I stared at my timetable.

"W-What?" I croaked out, suddenly panicking. "You guys have physics?"

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked, concern covering her face.

I turned my timetable towards them. "I have Biology."

Her eyes widened as she snatched the paper out of my hands to study it. "No way! I asked the receptionist to make our classes all together…"

I sighed, taking the paper back. "They must have been fully booked. I guess I will have to sit through this one alone."

The bell rang and I started to make my way to the exit - when Edward grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked, worried as he inclined his head to a side, listening to something. "What is it?"

"Your class…" he said slowly, a frown on his face. "It gets worse. Dad is in it too."

"Damn it!" I swore out loud, earning a few curious gazes. "Does my bad luck never go?"

This is exactly like the first few days when I arrived here as a human - dreading school because of him. At that time, I still didn't know about vampires and how I'm the singer to Edward. His rude actions had caused me much anger, although they were actions to protect me.

Protect. Ugh. I'm tired of hearing this word. It was the excuse he always use to get away from me. Yep, this was exactly like the first days of school in my human experience. Only, I'm hating Edward for a different reason.

As I walked along the crowded corridors, I let out a bitter laugh. The universe has a sick sense of humor. A lot of Déjà Vu's - but also very different. It was kind of amusing, when you think back - me and Edward met like that, yet none had an idea of the things going on today.

I arrived at Biology and walked in, straight to the teacher's desk. I got a lot of stares from both males and females. It happens to every vampire, I guess.

"Bella Swan," I said with a smile. The teacher, much my Spanish one, grabbed a few books and gave them to me.

"Right, so welcome to Forks high school," he said, leading me to the seats. "And we have one last seat here, next to Mr. Cullen."

Is the wind playing tricks on me, or have I gone insane? Did he just say one seat behind Mr. Cullen? There was only one Cullen in this room. Don't tell me…

Edward. Just like my first day in Biology. He was sitting there, with his books sprawled out in front him, looking as gorgeous as ever. His golden eyes never ceased to catch my breath -

No! I told myself sternly. I can't feel those things anymore, not for him. It had been gone, disappeared in the last seven decades. Even if they wanted to return, I would not let them. They had to fade, and I would move on with my life along with my two perfect son and daughter.

I gave the teacher a fake smile before sitting down, letting my bag drop to the floor. I turned to Edward, and once again my 'I-don't-know-you' act came on again. My inability to blush had protected a lot of my secrets from others, and I was pretty sure it would work the same with him.

"Hi," I said slowly, shyly. "We got off a bad start. I hope we can be friends."

All he did was stare at me. Not a word came out of his mouth and lips, those lips that I had kissed so many times, yet still flawless -

Stop it! I screamed at myself inside. Stop thinking about those things!

After a while of staring, Edward finally answered, "Hello… Bella."

That voice. Now that I've heard it, really heard it for the first time after I was changed, it stunned me into silence. It was like velvet folds, the most perfect symphony, a symphony in one instrument, an instrument more profound than any created by man.

Focus, I reminded myself, before continuing in an easy tone. "So, Edward, tell me more about yourself."

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Tell me more about you and your family. Next to the fact that you are a vampire. A vegetarian one." I stated, crossing my arms as I said in the 'normal' volume of humans.

Immediately, like I expected, Edward put a finger to his lips, and looked confused as no one even bothered to turn our way. I chuckled at his expression.

"Don't worry," I said, gesturing around me. "I got this covered. No one can hear through my shield."

"Shield?"

"Do you always repeat what I say?" I asked, looking amused and irritated at the same time. "I have a gift. A shield. It blocks all the unseen forces like sound and smell et cetera. It also blocks powers."

"I -" Edward was about to say something, before he changed his mind. "How do you know all this? You must have been stretching your shield to cover… them, but you had to discover it. Shields… they're not easy to find out."

I noticed his pause before he mentioned 'them', but ignored it. "My friend, Eleazar, he has a unique way of seeing what gifts you have. He told me."

"You know Eleazar?" Edward asked, looking surprised.

I shrugged. "Of course. The Denali's… they were the ones who changed me."

"Why would they change you?" Edward asked, looking bewildered by this information.

"I was a human," I lied easily. "But I wandered into the woods one day. You see, I wanted some alone time… to think about life, love, and all that. Suddenly there was this vampire, who appeared out of no where. He never said anything before grabbing my neck and biting it. I blacked out in the middle of it, and then there was a lot of burning… of sorts. When I woke up, I was in the Denali house, like this.

"Anyway!" I said cheerfully after looking like I'm deep in thought. "Enough about me. Let's hear about you. Do you have a gift?"

"Yes, I mind read." he said slowly, studying my every move. If I was human, I'd probably blush and give it all away.

"Ah, that would explain your little frustrated expression," I said, looking interested and new to this information. "Can't read me, can you?"

"No." Edward said. "I can read everyone's minds in here but yours."

Another thing that hit too close to my human life. He had said the similar thing when I was asking questions about vampires. Is this whole lesson going to be full of déjà vu's?

"Has this occurred before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Once. She was a human." Edward answered, his eyes piercing into mine. I wanted to fidget, but in the middle of acting, instead I stared right back. "I also met her here, in Forks High School, in the exact same seat as you are now…"

For the rest of the lesson, Edward spoke of all the moments we had together. How he loved me much. How sorry he was when Jasper attacked, and more regret as he said he left me the first time. The complication with Jacob.

"The ring on your finger," I said as Edward seemed lost in his own world after talking about how he wasn't sure if I was making the right choice by choosing him. Yeah, I doubt that too. "Did you marry the human?"

"Yes." he whispered, looking straight ahead. "It was perfect, until she asked for more… We went to an island, where we had our honeymoon -"

"Vampires have honeymoons with humans?" I interrupted, looking completely astonished. After all, I was the typical stereotype that doesn't believe in the supernatural. Well, except in the belief of vegetarian diet, but I can blame that all on the Denali's influence. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is. She insisted, and I had to give in." Edward continued, his face turned darker. "We -"

"Okay, okay!" I put up a hand to stop him, acting like a normal person would when one talk about sex. "So you guys did it. As bizarre as this is to me… It's pretty impressive. I'm sure you had your happy ending. What I want to know is, where is this human girl now? Did you watch her die or something? Because that would suck. Did you change her?"

Edward gazed at me again, his eyes intense as some greater emotion hid underneath. "No. There was no happy ending. I left her. Again."

"But… why?" I asked incredulously. I wanted to know this - I needed to know this. "You guys had overcame all your problems. She picked you instead of that werewolf dude. Victoria and what's-his-name got killed. Case closed. If it's not a happy ending, what is it?"

"I hurt her during… you know." Edward responded flatly. "We got lucky the thing I bit wasn't her, but a pillow. I had to leave, to protect her. And then… I don't know what happened afterwards. That was seventy years ago. I left a note saying I had to be alone and will be back - but I never did. I took my family with me."

"That makes sense," I said, nodding. "It's hard to control your desires. But you know what? If I was that human girl, I'd hate your guts, Edward. She probably thinks that you've been screwing her."

He looked shocked. "I-Is that what she will think?"

I laughed humorlessly, keeping up my act with absolutely no effort. It was easy to pretend the human we're talking about was another person - because after all these years, I've changed. Not just in body, but in mind. Falling in love with this boy who had broke my heart twice seemed impossible. I could point my finger at the human now, and laugh at her stupidity. There was no more clear resemblance between me and her, looks aside. We're different.

"What did you expect of her?" I questioned Edward back. "That she will just what, sit around and believe your words? Are you stupid?"

"A part of me regretted what I did," he slowly said. "But another part tells me that I'm doing the right thing. She should have lived her human life, and died, lying in a grave. This was what should've happened."

"Did it happen, then? Or is she an old lady?" I asked, looking interested while anger raised its ugly head inside my chest. If that was what Edward thought all this time, I swear I will make him suffer more.

"No, I think she's changed." he answered, looking at me up and down. "I think she's you."

I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Oh my God, just never mind! Why do you keep going on about me being her, or her being me, anyway? I mean, please! I will never be as stupid as that human girl to fall in love with someone like you."

Edward's jaw dropped as more pain crossed his face. I continued my jibe. "Yes, that's right. I will never love someone like you, not after hearing what you've done. That girl… her life has to be in ruins. I didn't understand, why can't you give her what she wanted? Why didn't you just change her, and problems gone? Are you sure that was the only reason you left her?"

"I… What do you mean?" Edward said, frowning.

"Are you sure it's not because you're scared?" I said, feeling the fire burning in me. "From the way I hear your story, it's like you are using that 'hurting' part as an excuse to leave. You are afraid, aren't you? Afraid that you will make a mistake, and no one would forgive you anymore. Edward, you are selfish. So, so selfish."

He seemed to be at loss as he considered my words. I didn't stop pressing him.

"Tell me the truth, Edward. Were you afraid, or were you not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4! I love all of you who voted, read and commented! Please keep up the effort :DD<strong>

**What do you think will happen next, by the way? Make a guess below!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Auras and Secrets (Bella's POV)**

Gym. Boring. It was an entirely different matter to the human me seventy years ago.

When I was still a mortal, Physical Education used to be the most challenging lesson. I fell a lot, loose points, and brought others down with me. I even managed to hit Mike Newton and myself at the same swing of my racket - that had to be some sort of record, because I'm pretty sure no one else is as clumsy as me.

Now, when I was a vampire, gym was still the most challenging lesson - but it was due to the restraint I had to keep up with. I finally understood Emmett's frustration. It was annoying when you couldn't play like a vampire in things that were best for one.

Some guy in front of me was taking the ball, trying to take a right to get past me. I sighed quietly as his movements went as slow as a snail, and quickly snatched the basketball out of his hands. I smirked a tiny bit before returning to my glum mood. Really, the only thing that perks my interest now is when I take a human's ball. It's funny how everyone of them makes a different face.

Passing the ball to Renesmee, who then passed it to Edward, he made a dunk perfectly. I clapped my hands for a few times, tired of having to do this for the entire hour. Eventually, the coach told me, Renesmee and Edward to sit out while other players have their game. Our team groaned as their best players went to sit down, but I knew secretly the teacher was trying to avoid people who can do better than himself. Well, that and the fact that we had just played fifty points to zero.

"I want to go home," Renesmee complained once we sat down, throwing her head backwards and leaning on the wall. "It's boring."

"Ditto," Edward muttered. "I'd rather play the Cullens than these so-called high school athletes."

"Give them some credits, they are good for humans" I told them, though secretly wishing the same as Edward. Playing the Cullens would have been a lot more fun.

My phone suddenly vibrated, and I took it out to see a new message. It was from Alice.

Bella,

Rosalie told Carlisle about other vegetarian vampires at school. He wants to meet you guys. Will it be okay if you come over after school?

Alice

I nudged Edward, who was sitting next to me, and showed him the phone. He looked shocked as Renesmee snatched the phone to read.

"Wow," Edward said, looking amazed. "I didn't think it would work that quick."

"Neither did I." I said, still staring at the message in shock. "I expected a visit at least one week later."

"This can mean two things," Renesmee rubbed her chin. "Either Alice believed us that much, or this is some kind of test. Or a trap."

"Trap?" I asked incredulously. "Why would they want to trap us?"

"It could be possible." Edward chimed in, his face in calculation, just like his sister. "Look at it this way. The Cullens suddenly saw you after seventy years as a vampire, and then you claimed you don't know them. And then there's us to think about."

"If they can't get their answers by asking…" I said, grimacing.

"They will take it to questioning." Renesmee finished.

I looked at the message again. There was a certain logic to Edward and Renesmee's reasoning, but what if they were wrong? What if this was just a friendly visit? It'd be rude to turn others down.

"I think we should go," I said slowly, still staring at the screen of my phone.

"What?" my daughter exclaimed, looking stunned. "Are you serious? Why? Didn't you hear what we just said?"

"She did." Edward said, coming to my rescue. "But that was a possibility. Plus, it's manners to accept others' invitations unless you're otherwise occupied."

Renesmee groaned at the two of us gaining on her, and turned away with a 'whatever'. She kept mumbling through the whole lesson, about how no one listens to her and that if something happens she's not responsible. I couldn't help but grin at some things she said.

After school, as the three of us left, going out to the parking lot and heading to our giant jeep, I noticed five people by the side, staring. The Cullens. The tension between us told me that Renesmee and Edward had noticed too.

"Edward, lead." I commanded, and my son started to turn direction with me and Renesmee trailing behind him. Of course, I hadn't forgotten to grab his hand.

We approached the Cullens, and I could only detect happiness in Alice. I ignored all the others, even the pain-filled one from the other Edward. Rosalie just looked plain angry.

"Bella!" she yelped like a five-year old and bounded forward, giving me a tight hug. The other members just frowned at her enthusiastic welcome, not sure if they should act the same or keep their guard on. "So are you guys coming, or what?"

Edward nodded, "We are. When is the time?"

"How about now?" Alice said hopefully, a full smile on her face. "Please? Carlisle would be pleased. So would Esme."

"Who is Carlisle and Esme?" Renesmee asked with full innocence - I almost had to bit my lip just to stop myself from laughing.

"They are like, our father and mother." Alice chirped, looking disappointed. "Head of Cullen family."

"Right!" I said, letting the 'realization' look get on. I tugged on my son's arm until he looked at me. "Remember Eleazar told us about him! He was one of the Volturi before…"

Edward merely nodded his head before turning back to the Cullens. "Has he quit now?"

"Of course," Alice said. "Carlisle no longer belongs to the Volturi. He is with us now. So are you coming?"

Edward looked like he's studying the Cullen kids very seriously and doubtfully while I secretly praised him for his act. Another advantage for vampires - we can disguise easily. Renesmee once made herself passable with the age of twenty five.

"The man is making his decision," Renesmee said, making a tiny joke, yet showing successfully Edward is the leader here. I chuckled with her.

"Hurry up, Edward," I whined, tugging on his arm again. "I wanna go."

Finally my son looked with a reluctant expression, turning to me. "If you say so, love."

I hid another smile as some of the Cullens gasped at what my son called me. If only they knew who we were. "Okay, then we go!"

The Cullens started to hop in their cars - The red convertible of Rosalie's, and a black Volvo of Edward's. I towed Edward towards our jeep, in the centre of the parking lot, where a swam of students were circling. Edward's choice for fancy cars attract lots of unwanted attention, but who am I to say? We all have nice cars.

"Excuse me…" Edward muttered as we tried to squeeze through the crowd to get to our car.

They first started to complain and glare at the pushes, but since they noticed who we are, all faces turned. Girls went to sending flirty smiles at Edward, and boys stared at Renesmee and me up and down. Uh. At least they didn't try to talk or touch us - vampires had that eerie aura of them that caused others to be intimidated by them.

"Jeez," Edward muttered as we finally went into our car. The swam of students looked disappointed that we're leaving without a spare glance. "High school girls are so clingy."

"Like you don't respond to them?" Renesmee teased. "High school boys are so… perverted."

"I hate those who acts like a total prostitutes." Edward said, rolling his eyes. "And obviously you like those who are gentleman-like."

Renesmee stuck her tongue out at Edward. "I dated less. Yours was non-stop."

"Well, we're both singles now. Wanna bet who will get in a relationship first?" Edward said, smirking.

"Fine." Renesmee snapped. "I bet you will get a girlfriend first. Loser has to listen to everything Winner says."

"It's on." Edward said, winking.

At the Cullen's house, I picked up an un-welcomed scent. Delicious, yet it had an animal edge to it that made the scent entirely repulsing. Werewolf stink. What is a werewolf doing here?

We entered the house, and to my dismay, the stinking scent all but increased. I wrinkled my nose as the entire Cullen family came to greet us. Esme looked overjoyed to see me, while Carlisle looked puzzled as the Cullen kids filled them in about what we said today at school, et cetera, et cetera.

We did the normal routine of introduction and polite greetings, before Carlisle appeared and gestured to me. I had the urge to blink, as if I was staring at the sun - the aura around Carlisle is shining. "Bella, can we talk? Alone, if you don't mind, and I'd appreciate it if you can block the sounds."

I sent a look to my children that said behave, then followed the man who had once been my father-in-law. We entered his office, and I put the shield over us to cover the sounds. Carlisle went to sit down at the chair behind his desk, and gestured to the other one in front of the desk. I crossed my arms and sat.

Carlisle studied me for a while before responding, getting straight to the point. "That's your son and daughter down there, isn't it?"

My eyes widened in shock, but I composed myself quickly. "H-how did you know?"

"I'm a doctor, Bella." Carlisle reminded me, smiling a kind smile. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't know? Everyone is unique. Unless genetically geared that way, no other man on earth could look exactly like Edward. Or Renesmee, in that case."

I swallowed. How had I forgotten that? Carlisle was a doctor. Of course he'd know.

"What happened?" he asked gently, studying me as I averted my gaze to the ground. "How did you become a vampire?"

I bit my lip and hesitated. If I told Carlisle my story, he'd be sure to convince me out of isolating Edward, and inevitably become semi-obsessed with helping his son and me get together to have our happy ending again. However, I didn't need a repeat to know that there was never a happy ending. Not for me and Edward.

"I can't tell you." I whispered. "I'm sorry. But I'd appreciate it if you keep my children and my relationship a secret."

Carlisle stared at me, and again, I got that urge to shield my eyes from Carlisle. His aura was shining too bright, even for vampires… Wait, aura? Have I utterly lost my mind? What is this crazy talk about the 'ring of lights' that encircle one?

I was absorbed in my thoughts, when a hand waved in front of me. I leaned back immediately from the distraction.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle ask, concern in his face.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered out. "It's just… you, really. Carlisle, you have the aura of the sun."

"Aura?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know," I responded honestly, squinting to try to see something around Carlisle. I thought I caught something gold - tiny, tiny threads of gold. "But it seemed that I can see threads. Threads of color, around a person. Yours was golden."

"Interesting," Carlisle mused. "I wonder…"

He continued to talk to himself, when I remembered our conversation before I faded out. "About that secret…"

"It's safe with me." Carlisle said. "But what about Edward? And Alice?"

"Alice already knows," I told him, triumphant. "And Edward won't be able to read your mind, because I would've blocked him with my shield."

"Shield?"

I explained my gift with a grin on my face. "You're under the radar, Carlisle."

He gave me a warm smile. "I suppose I am. And let me guess - I shouldn't talk about this at all?"

I shook my head. "No, not even with Alice. I told her… more… than I did you. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no." Carlisle replied, still smiling. "I understand some things are more, understandable, by teenagers your age."

"Not exactly my age…" I muttered, and was about to leave, when an unpleasant scent thickened under my sensitive smell.

Werewolves… I had grown used to the scent around here as I stayed, but the near presence of one overwhelmed my brain. I turned around to the door and sprinted down stairs, an uncontrollable hiss in my throat as I hurried to protect those I cared about. Which, sadly, does not include Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>I was late for every single update. DAMN. Reports are coming up and the teachers are like, "Essay for homework, 700 words, due tomorrow." and we were like WTF. The answer was, "I have to write your reports, so do a good job!"<p>

*Sigh*

So guys… There's really nothing else for me to say except, VOTE and COMMENT and VOTE again!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reveal The Truth (Edward's POV)**

I studied the 'other' Edward across the room. He was glancing up at the door whom Carlisle and Bella went through, looking nervous and worrying as he checked his watch and sighed. He ran his hand through his bronze hair, making it messy. He was like me, in a lot of ways. It was almost as if we were brothers.

The other girl, Renesmee, looked as anxious as Edward. She kept on chewing her finger nails. Renesmee… For some reason, that name sounded kind of familiar. I wonder why. And those hair… their chocolate brown is reminding me of my only reason of existence, a lot. Of course, it will never compare to Bella's -

"Are they done yet?" the 'other' Edward asked Renesmee, interrupting my train of thoughts and pinching the bridge of his nose. I immediately dropped my hand so that no one would notice we were doing the same thing.

Renesmee shook her head, and he grunted in frustration, fiddling with his fingers. Now that looks like an influence from Bella. I groaned internally - this was one big mess. The Bella Swan up there, is she or is she not my Bella?

If she was not, I can accept that. Maybe this girl was her great grand-daughter or something. But that would mean that my Bella is dead, and that she had fell for another one. Somehow, through all these years, I sort of had been wishing Bella was also an immortal. It was a selfish thought. I was selfish.

But what if the girl up there is my Bella, the one and only? What if my dreams did come true, no matter how absurd they were? What would I do then? I didn't want to give up. I wanted to chase this girl and beg on my knees forever until she take me back into her soft, warm hold - but I had to.

My Bella had found another. She was with him. And I know, no matter how much I would crave for her for eternity, I really would let her go, run into his arms and speak his name. I would watch her happy ending right in front of my eyes, letting my heart bear all the aching pain until it would burst into nothing except dusk.

And she had made herself clear, hadn't she? If this was my Bella, then her conversation with me in Biology class would have been exactly how she felt. Betrayed. Left behind. Ignored.

Only one suspicious point was stopping me from turning my back on the girl I love - similarities. The strong and nearly impossible resemblance between me and the 'other' Edward was the only thing that blocked those giant pair of shears from cutting off the last iron string that connected me and my Bella.

And those little details seemed to be making the iron cord stronger and stronger, making it hard to cut. Those little details made me think that, maybe the reason she chose him was because of that likeness - if so, my heart keeps telling me I have a chance.

Rosalie suddenly slammed the magazine she was reading on the table, and I turned to my least favorite sister who had a big scowl on her face. She wrinkled her nose, and I caught what she smelled. A werewolf is coming.

"Damn that mongrel of a dog," she hissed. "Why does he keep coming over?"

Emmett put a calming hand around her shoulders, and Rosalie kept mumbling, Suddenly the door to Carlisle's office swung open, revealing a very shocked and rather angry Bella. She flew down the stairs, a hiss in her throat - she threw her body in front of Renesmee and the other Edward immediately, trying to shield them.

The two vampires that had an eerie difference to the rest of us stiffened, but didn't move or tried to protect Bella. I would've throw myself in front of her, I thought with great hatred, directing a glare at the other Edward, hoping that somehow I could give him this message of how he wasn't worthy.

The door opened, and Jacob Black stepped through the frame, needing to crouch down because of his height.

"Hey, bloodsuckers, Sam said -" his voice abruptly trailed off as he took in the unusual scene before him. Silence. Our faces. And lastly, Bella. Jacob's voice died down to a whisper. "B-Bells?"

"Jake…" she whispered back. This was her slip up. I now know she really is the Bella - how else could she know Jacob?

Jacob started to stumble towards her, and vice versa. They finally met up in the middle of the room, and gave each other a bear hug that could have suffocated the human Bella. I was jealous. Why couldn't I get that when we met after seventy years? I knew the answer immediately. Jacob hadn't left Bella behind after the first night of a honeymoon and broke her heart.

Suddenly Jacob flinched, detecting for the first time Bella's inhumanness. The thoughts formed in his head and he immediately pushed her away, backing out. After another while of staring, he turned to face me with a hard glare.

"You didn't." he growled, baring his teeth, looking ready to pounce any second as his body trembled. My family also tensed, awaiting the fight. I didn't do anything except stay in my normal stance. I deserved every single punishment - but Bella stopped us.

She put a hand on Jacob's arm, and said softly. "Jake, they didn't turn me. The Denali's did. I asked them to on my own will. You know I went to them after…"

Instead of having the confused expressions everyone did, including me, the werewolf's shaking slowed gradually and died to a stop. He stood up, and my family copied the example. Jacob turned to Bella, understanding in his face now as he let out a long breath. "Yes, I know. Sorry."

She touched his cheek. "Don't be. You were only doing what your instincts said."

Jacob leaned into Bella's hand, but there was no longer the lust and crave for her. There was also, no more affection or sorrow in Bella's eyes as she stared at the boy she'd fell for, but left behind as she picked me. Why?

Bella leaned in and they hugged again, this time less tight and urgent. Jacob rested his cheek on her head and sighed contently. He opened his eyes, pulling away and noticed the 'other' Edward for the first time.

"Who are th -" his words stopped as his attention went to Renesmee, and then…

His face blanked. And I experienced with him, together of what he was going through. Bella had made a mistake not covering the werewolf's thoughts this time - because suddenly, I was given the first hand information of what has happened.

It was as if suddenly, Renesmee's eyes and face were all Jacob could think about. The same chestnut brown hair, the similar features of Bella Swan. He was seeing her differently as I did. I thought this was just some girl down the street whom just randomly found Bella, but I was wrong. Through Jacob's eyes, I shared the jolt of realization with him - this was Bella's daughter.

Just then, all hell broke lose. Both of us were experiencing too much for us to bear. Suddenly, Jacob felt like all connections of his had been broke off. His name. His house. His identity and his friends, all gone. There was only one thing he knew and one thing that mattered. Renesmee. The earth's gravity no longer held onto him, the same physics concepts didn't apply. He was drawn to her, as if dozens of metal strings had bonded them together the instant their eyes met.

As for me? I saw, and finally understood all the things that happened after I left. My knees shook and I dropped to the ground, hands on my head as all the memories of Jacob Black dropped on me like a nuclear bomb. Bella, helpless and crying as she reached the Quileutes. Banished after they found out she was pregnant. The Denali's, the baby… Everything. It all made sense now.

I think I had screamed, but that was because of the amount of force I had exerted on my throat. I couldn't hear myself as the memories came and go in lightening speed, maybe too fast, but there was never a second I missed as I watched Bella's struggles like a powerpoint, a stack of files put on my desk that can't be ignored any longer.

As I reached the point where Bella claimed she smelled Jacob's blood, all sources of my mind reading was cut off. My mind blanked, and I opened my eyes to see faces. Blurry faces, all looking at me while I felt the cool wooden floor beneath my face.

I blinked once more before closing my eyes, and had my first black-out as a vampire.

"Edward?" someone asked, and my eyes shot open to see Alice leaning over me, looking extremely worried as she chewed on her lower lip. When she saw I was awake, she flung herself at me, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God you are alright!"

I sat up, instantly alert as I tried to listen to everything. "What happened? Where… Where is Bella?"

"You fainted for an hour," she said, eyes never leaving my face. "And she is… downstairs. Sorting out… stuffs… with Jacob."

My memory came tumbling back, and I remembered everything I'd seen, painfully so. I grabbed Alice's arm and hissed. "She… Renesmee, she is Bella's daughter."

Alice didn't reply, or look surprised what-so-ever at the news. I was instantly aware of how her thoughts were blocked from mine - how had I not noticed before? She was in on the secret. I gripped her arm tighter, and she winced quietly. I didn't let go.

"You knew, didn't you?" I yelled. "Who else does? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice never said a word as she pried my fingers off her arm, rubbing the spot. She stared at me coldly and snapped at me. "It was a request from Bella. I was told when she called me at lunch. Is it wrong to keep someone's secrets, Edward? At least I only lied that I didn't know. At least I didn't make up fake facts to move my entire family from their most important friend!"

I froze at her words. Judging by her voice volume, the rest of my family must know this as well. Maybe just now, maybe a long time ago. It didn't matter - but they knew I lied. That lie I made up just so that I won't face the consequences.

Bella was right, I realized. I really was scared. I was a coward. I didn't want others to look at me with eyes of hatred, and I lied so that they would treat me the same way.

Alice let out a big sigh, as if reading my thoughts, she said, "Why did you lie? We could've understood and solved this. We would have."

"I'm sorry," I said, my eyes on the walls as Alice stared at me, frustration and sadness and regrets in her eyes. "I really am."

Alice sighed again. "It's fine, I guess. The problem is not on me… It's Bella. And Edward and Renesmee."

"I know," I said, then paused. "I'm going to talk to them, but is Edward…"

"Her son, yes," Alice answered, looking uneasy. "Twin of Renesmee. They are both… yours. Bella named them after us, you know. Edward - your name, and Renesmee, Renee and Esme put together. They were the reason she was living, the only left after you were gone."

I merely nodded, feeling her words prod against my heart as she said it. Ever so slowly, I opened the door of my room and went down the the living room where Jacob and Bella were talking, gesturing here and there, and every so often - to Renesmee.

When I came down, Bella was the first to notice. She stopped talking, and everyone turned to me. Most of them looked mad, except for Carlisle and Esme. He had a disapproving expression on while Esme just looked sad.

"Bella…" I whispered, and she flinched as I walked closer. I stopped. "C-Can we talk for a moment? Alone?"

Bella's eyes narrowed along with her - our children, scrutinizing me. Finally, finally she nodded.

"Your room, ten minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO what do you guys think will happen in their 'conversation'? Tell me tell me!<strong>

**P.S. I REALLY need reviews! They kind of keep me going :) I'd appreciate it if you do, it only takes like a minute to do!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Give Me A Good Reason (Bella's POV)**

I didn't know what was happening - only Jacob staring at my daughter, and Edward yelling his head off. Both looked like they were having the time of their life, only in many different ways. Jacob's face were full of awe and wonder as he kept his unblinking gaze on my daughter. Edward's, however, were immense pain as he knelt on the floor, hands on his head with his eyes squeezed closed.

I was beyond puzzled, and looked to Alice for some information. But, bless me, all she did was stare at both men with her mouth opened, looking as shocked as the rest of the vampires in the house. Ah… I forgot she can't read werewolves-related things.

I was suddenly aware of how exposed Jacob was - in my mild surprise, I had forgotten to shield him. I wondered what he was thinking, that could have two such different reactions between him and Edward. What could possibly be going on in Jake's head? It's just my daughter…

My daughter. Me and Edward'd daughter.

My eyes widening in sudden realization, I quickly wrapped my shield around Jacob. His unmoving gaze stayed, but Edward's screams stopped. All the Cullens hurried to him in an instant, staring at his writhing body but not knowing what to do.

Edward opened his eyes once to blink, then went completely limp with his eyes closed. The old me would've been panicking, by his side and begging Edward to wake up. A part of me still did, I realized. There was a tiny, tiny nagging at my heart that made me wanted to ask if he was alright, but I forced it away. I wasn't the old me anymore. I wouldn't make the same mistakes.

Pulling my attention away from Edward, I focused on Jacob instead. He was still staring at my daughter in a weird way… as if there was something about her that made him so caught up all of a sudden… as if he was a blind man staring at the sun for the first time.

I gasped and immediately launched myself in front of Renesmee. My son looked confused, but followed my lead and shielded her away from the werewolf in front of me. It was then when Jacob seemed to notice us and came back to earth for the first time.

"You imprinted… on my daughter?" I asked through gritted teeth. I didn't know why I was this mad. Somewhere in me, I was happy that Jake finally found his match, his true mate. However, another side of me kept screaming silently that Jake had been trying to kill my Renesmee all the time, and now he wanted a relationship with her? Never!

"I-It's not my choice," Jacob stuttered out, his eyes still fixed on Renesmee.

"The hell it's not!" Edward shouted once he realized what was happening. What we were saying. "My sister is not going to mingle with some stinky dude like you!"

"I can't help it!" Jacob said back, managing to look sheepish as he staggered back at our crouched stances. "She would've felt it too!"

"The hell -" I started to growl, but a hand on both me and Edward's arms stopped our yelling towards Jacob. We both whipped our heads around to see a calm Renesmee, her golden eyes ever so piercing and bright as she looked back at Jacob. I know that look.

I've once had that face when I first fell in love with the man who was taken upstairs now, unconscious.

"Renesmee…" I said, my eyes wide, all my anger forgotten as I stared at my daughter who looked so in love with Jake. "Don't tell me…"

As I watched my daughter starting to grin in a silly way, I groaned loudly and straighten out of my defensive crouch. There was no helping when two people fall in love. She ran forwards into the arms of my best werewolf friend, and behind her back, Jacob smirked at me. Me and Edward both scowled back.

One hour later, we were all sitting around a table in the living room. The vampires huddled to themselves around the corner, no doubt talking about the truth I just gave them. Carlisle and Esme both looked disappointed - I hated to let them know the truth about their son, but it was better out than in. Only Alice was absent, as she was with Edward.

As for the rest of us? We were just talking. About the imprint and everything else that had happened after Jake left. To my extreme dismay, Renesmee and Jake were already acting exactly like a couple, sitting together on the double sofa. I guess I should be glad they aren't making out just yet.

"What do I do with you two now?" I said, sounding as sulky as Edward.

"Let us date." Jake said straight forwardly, not ashamed at all, while Edward made a gagging sound. I sighed and my brows furrowed.

"It's not that simple… She's a vampire, you're a werewolf. We are supposed to be enemies, aren't we?"

Jacob considered this, and gestured to Renesmee finally. "It's an imprint. They can't make me do something about it."

"Yeah but -"

The door upstairs opening had me freezing in mid-sentence. I looked up, and so did the rest of the vampires, to see Edward standing on top of he staircase, staring at me. I gazed back coolly.

"C-Can I talk to you?" he asked, voice trembling as he took in the Cullens' faces behind me. "Alone?"

I pursed my lips a tiny, tiny bit, then nodded. He deserved to know, now that the secret is out in the open. "Fine. Ten minutes, your room."

I followed Edward, and we entered the furthest room at the corner of the Cullen mansion. It seemed exactly like the first time I was here. No bed, only a sofa. Huge collections of CDs with a player so expensive the human me was afraid to touch it just so I won't break anything.

Without a word, I sat down on the sofa, leaned forward, and waited for Edward to speak. I wrapped the shield around us. He studied me with his endless, honey golden eyes, as if they could look into my soul. When he spoke, his sad and grieving voice sent chills down my spine.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

Only three words, yet they meant everything. Suddenly, I wanted to run back into his arms and kiss him, just to feel him with me. I really did. Yet it was impossible for me to do so - Edward had been right from the start when he said I should stay away from him if I were smart.

But I was not smart, and I didn't stay away. Instead, I devoted my life to his, giving away everything just to be with him. What did I get in return? Lies, pain, lies, and now pain again. The kindest side of me was begging - begging me and my body - to forgive the man in front of me. To ease his pain and give in to my deepest, buried desires. The clever side of me, which I've earned in this pain-filled process, had however got the better of me.

Look at him, a little voice said in my head. So pathetic. Leaving a girl twice, coming back to say 'I'm sorry' and that's it? Ridiculous!

"Will you forgive me, love?" Edward spoke again in his musical, velvet voice, luring me and pulling me closer to surrendering every second. I held my ground, though. I would not fall into the trap of beauty and looks, as they say: Don't judge a book by its cover.

However, I can't just ignore this book. Everything about it was pulling me forward towards the source, no matter how many times I was kicked out and blown away, the same features invited me back in. His eyes, his gaze, his smell, his feel…

All the while as I thought about the alluring points of Edward, my hatred for him also grew at the same time - as impossible as it seemed. Then, the more I thought about the anger, I felt a bit of my rationality gone.

Suddenly, I wanted Edward as hurt as I was.

"Why should I?" I snapped at him after a while. "Give me one, good reason."

"B-Because I love you." he stuttered out, obviously taken back by my bad mood. "I always have, and always will."

I refused to let my stupid heart take over at his words, and focused on the irritation instead. "Not good enough, Edward. You left for a damned seventy years, shows up, and expect a happy-ever-after with a short sorry and an I love you? How stupid do you think I am? After being told that a million times and knowing it was a lie?"

"It's different," Edward mumbled, his jaw set. "You were a human. Now we were equals, just like you wanted."

I jumped up from the crouch, flitting to Edward's face and standing in my tip toes so we could look squarely into each other's faces. "Then the least you could've done was to change me! We could be what we should've been then. I've told you countless time I did not care about losing my soul; I've told you that you were all my world. Why wouldn't you believe me?"

Edward said nothing. Only the slightest widen of his eyes showed just how affected he was by this.

"I watched everything that was once beautiful and full of meaning crumble to dust in front of my very own eyes!" I shrieked and started to punch Edward wherever I can possibly reach. "How could you, Edward? Or was it your plan from the beginning?"

I rambled on and on, asking questions that I knew weren't going to get a reply. When I calmed down a bit after that outburst, I stomped away to face the glass door that opens to the wild. I could've cried, if such a thing was possible. Edward finally spoke then in that calm, quiet way of his.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

That's all he had to ask? What was I thinking? My first reaction was to yell like I just did, and maybe just scream all the sorrow out of me - but this time, I controlled the urge. Instead, I put on my cold mask.

"I'll tell you what I think," I said menacingly, my voice scaring even myself. It seemed too… unlike me. "I felt like you married me just to get laid. And then you ditched me. It was stupid of me to only realize what I thought we had was fake, so fake after you left. Of course, it was too late then. Too late to regret my decisions. To late to choose Jacob instead of you."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room, wrapping around both of us, but more Edward than me, I think. Wheels turned behind his golden honey eyes and a gazillion feelings flicked by. I could only identify one: Pain. Lots, and lots of pain.

"Bella…"

I put out a palm to stop him behind me. "Don't even talk to me anymore. I don't want to be friends with monsters who aren't aware of others' feelings. I don't want a selfish man, even if he was once my husband."

Silence. The next events that took place were not what I expected, and it caught me off guard.

Edward kissed me.

All I felt were light hands on my waist before I was spun around to see the gorgeous face of the man I'd once loved. The man you still love, a small voice commented inside of me, which I had tried hard to ignore ever since he appeared back in my life. I could see everything of his now, due to our proximity. Every single detail of Edward's face. Skin, smooth as satin; Eyes that stretch indefinitely; Lips there were flawless….

I barely had time to think, or act, before a set of hungry lips met mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss :* XD! What next?<strong>

**ALRIGHT I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I WROTE IT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I'M REALLY TIRED. I went to orchestra practice, and tried to get dinner at 10:00 PM and surprise! People are actually still lining up for dinner. When I got home it's like 11:30 and then after whatever I had to do, it's now two in the morning.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 'Earning' My Way Back (Edward's POV)**

Kissing my Bella made me feel more alive than I had in the last seventy years. I didn't even noticed her stiffness as I kissed her hungrily, just needing her presence and our closeness. One of my hands was still on Bella's waist as the other secured her to me at the back of her head. Everywhere we touched, there was only fire and passion…

I loved how I can kiss my Bella without fear and the needlessness to hold back, because now we were equals. She no longer had the appealing scent that made the monster in me wanting to kill her. Her skin was no longer flaming hot, but it was as if it burnt me deeply. I didn't need to control my tight hold on her anymore, due to her newly hardened body, yet still feeling like silk beneath my fingers.

She was perfect, I thought as my lips crushed again and again at hers. I wish I was never gone...

It was only later when my burning desires died down slightly when it finally occurred to me I was kissing a statue. She didn't fight back. She didn't respond. Bella only stayed motionless, arms by her side as she let me touch and kiss her.

When I paused for a while, I breath air into her mouth before pulling back, a content look on my face. My hands were still on her waist and tangled in her hair, our bodies close. I didn't - couldn't - let go.

"Are you done?" Bella asked casually, as if nothing had happened.

I studied her beautiful face: Her eyes, her nose, her lips… All of her. I wanted to say 'no', and kiss her again just to feel the sensation of my adrenaline pumping. But what's the point of kissing a girl who didn't love, or even like, you anymore?

So instead, I let go of her reluctantly and nodded, sad that I could no longer feel her warmth. "Yes."

I never saw the punch coming — It was as if she never moved as I heard the sound of a crack and pain shooting up my nose. I clutched it instantly and howled in pain, although I know no one else will hear the sound except Bella and me.

After I adjusted my nose and stood back up, Bella was just watching me, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as if it was dirty. She walked up close to me, and pulled me down by my collar so her mouth was by my ear. I shivered as she breathed on it a few times. When she spoke, it was a whisper with no emotions.

"The next time you kiss someone," she said, her fingers teasing with the top of my collar, causing me to shiver again — in pleasure. "Think twice to see if you're worth it."

With that, Bella kissed me lightly on the cheek, and then left my room. I stood there, frozen, as I thought about what she said. The guilt that had been crushing on me slammed onto my shoulders as if I was Atlas holding the sky.

I knew I wasn't worth Bella. I never was. Despite that, I was still selfish enough to not let her go - Bella meant too much to me. I had lost her twice — I wasn't about to make that a thrice.

Spinning around, I flitted down the stairs, just to see the Swans by the doorway, talking to Carlisle. Jacob was also standing there, his arm around Renesmee's waist with her head on his shoulders. As for the other Edward, he was in the picture as well, standing just next to Bella, who had stepped forward to talk.

I froze on the stairs. I wished I could be part of the picture there before me — I wished I was part of the family with the girl I love. They seemed so happy, so… fitting as they stood together on my house's doorstep. Nothing, not even death itself, can tear them apart.

They nodded at something towards Carlisle, then turned around to leave. I watched them, head wanting to follow, but my feet stayed planted onto the ground. I wouldn't be welcomed anyway, I thought. The earlier question popped up again in my head:

What's the point of going to a girl who didn't love, or even like, you anymore?

I went out for a walk that night at our — I mean, my — meadow, deep in thought as I sat down on the muddy ground. It was the season for the flowers. They boomed wildly, beautifully, enhancing every little detail I love about this place.

But not today.

Today, I could not see the wild prettiness of the meadow. For the first time after I discovered this place, I couldn't see the beauty in it. To me, it was as if all the grass and petals had fallen and gotten gray. As if the meadow was grieving her loss like I was.

Gently, I let my fingertips trail down the body of a flower nearby. It's branch was a bit crooked. I investigated further behind the flower — there, nestled in the shape of two people lying down, were countless flat grass.

They were marks left behind by Bella and me the day we decided more about our wedding. I had wanted to take things to a more intimate stage, but she insisted on following the rules and doing everything right. I rolled over and started to trace every outline of the shapes, as if I could replay the scene and make Bella materialize right then and there.

Leaning down, I inhaled deeply. There was still a very light scent of Bella's human form in the grass, lighting up desires in my body and more love. Unable to pull away, I put my cheek on the ground, closing my eyes and trying to imagine what would it be like if I never left. We could be lying on the exact same spot now…

A slight breeze blowing shattered Bella's human scent, sweeping away what's left of the tiny memory. I sighed into the ground as the guilt came again. Always the guilt. Telling me what I'd done wrong, what I should've done and how something should've never happened…

The small sound of rustling leaves caught my attention. Someone was approaching. Whoever he or she is, they mustn't have expected another to be here, for they had no intention to hide their footsteps.

I sprang off the ground without a sound, merging myself into the deepest shadows that would allow me to see, but not the opponent. I watched my meadow silently, waiting for the intruder to come forward so I could decide what to do.

The shadow appeared behind a few bushes. I could tell she was a woman by the shape of her body, but I could not see her face. She had on a black hoody, which was the reason the identity of the female was hidden for now. A white, satin dress flowed behind her from the breeze, and her feet were bare as she stepped across the ground.

The woman walked to a spot and suddenly kneeled down, her hands reaching for the soil desperately as if it was the only thing that mattered. I saw the pale skin as she touched the ground continuously. Vampire.

Two other shadows appeared the same path the female vampires came from. They wore no hoody, but the shadows hid them well. They stopped at the edge of light, observing the female vampire. I could only make out frowns and sympathy on the barely visual faces. One of the shadows whispered.

"I thought you said you were over him." he said. There was some familiarity to his voice, but the silent sound hid any recognizable signs.

"I thought I was, too," the female vampire whispered back, still touching the flowers and mud like they were lost treasures. "I wished I was… But no…"

The lady continued her ranting, seeming oblivious to everything except herself and the meadow around her. The other two vampires continued to watch, seeming to be in pain as they watched the woman touched here and there and sounded as if she could cry.

"Let's give her some time," the other shadow finally said, tugging on the male shadow's arm. Female. "Com' on."

After they left, I was debating on what to do with this woman weeping — Well, like weeping — in my meadow. Should I help her? Ask? Stay silent? Go? Maybe I should see what she was thinking, then decide. I searched for the 'voice', and came up with… Nothing.

Absolute silence. And then I knew who she was.

"Bella?" I said as I stepped out of the shadows, gaining her attention at once.

Bella rose to her feet, turning to face me. Her face was a continuous play of masks. Mostly anger, but I could see traces of pain in her eyes. Pain that I had just been eavesdropping on.

I took a step forward, but Bella held a palm out. She said in a warning voice through her teeth. "Stop. Right now."

"Bella, I —"

"I don't want to talk!" she yelled, though her voice was still no louder than a whisper. "Go away."

I chuckled without humor, gesturing around me. "This is my meadow. You can't make me go."

Bella studied me, her gaze piercing into my eyes, and wandering around me all the while, as if she could see some hidden thing engulfing me that I could not.

"What?" I asked, glancing around to make sure there wasn't something bad. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bella straightened up, and shook her head slightly. "Nothing. I'm leaving."

"Bella, wait —"

I was about to stop her when three figures joined us. They were all wearing a black cloak over their heads. One figure was particularly small, and definitely female. The other two were males, with one considerably bulkier than the other, though not as lenient.

"Jane." I said with a hard voice as they delicately took off their cloaks. Bella hissed, backing to my side. "Felix. Demetri."

"It would appear the human had turned," Jane said in her high, girly pitched voice. "Caius would've liked it if she was taken care of."

I growled at her. "Don't you dare,"

"Relax," Demetri said, joining Jane. "We're simply here to deliver a gift of Aro's to congratulate Bella, and to… observe."

He tossed Bella a little box, which she caught. I refused to be distracted. "Observe what?"

"Besides the conflict of both of you," Felix said at our side. "There seemed to be unusual pairings between the dogs and one of you."

This time Bella spoke, and I could almost pinpoint the anger hanging in the air. "What do you mean?"

"The volturi likes to keep its eyes and ears open," Jane said, a cruel smile tugging by her lips. "And if we heard correctly, not only did you two conceive half-immortal children, and one of them had imprinted with a werewolf named Jacob Black."

* * *

><p><strong>LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE I HATE MYSELF. Ugh.<strong>

**This was pretty much a stupid excuse, but I've got a killer running nose and I was using up tons of tissues. My dad is going mad. *sigh* So am I.**

**Anywayyyyyyyyy! This chapter was more like a drag-a-long 'cause really? No one likes watery eyes much better than I do. Um. So.**

**R&R please! … Um, that's pretty much it. Well. Guess I'll be seeing you later and… resting up. LOL.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Volturi (Bella's POV)**

"I don't know what you're talking about," I growled at Jane at the same time I backed up to Edward. She had that small, smirking cold smile of hers — One that I wanted to wipe off right now.

"Oh, save the drama to yourselves." She said, rolling her eyes. "All I need to know is her position. If you cooperate, we'll spare their lives… For now. Aro is extremely interested in our new friends."

"Why can't you locate them now and find them instead of us?" Edward asked behind me.

"We had a gift to deliver," Jane told him in a bored voice and gestured to me. "Besides, your little ex-wife had kept a shield covering the half-vampires all times."

Edward flinched at the ex word. Me, on the other hand, sighed internally. I needed someone, anyone — Even Jane — that would stop telling me to get back with my husband and forgive him, and instead accept that we're over. For once, I was grateful towards Jane. A little.

"You think I'd tell you, even if these half-vampires you describe exist?" I snarled at the three figures in black cloak in front of me.

Demetri chuckled without humor, before his voice turned as intimidating as his expression. "Do you think we track empty traces? We've got reports from vampires that passed by here. We asked them to keep an eye on you. Now, be good, take your so-called children with us to Volterra. Who knows? Maybe Aro would let you come back safe."

I held my ground and said nothing. Jane sighed loudly.

"Very well. We shall meet here again in one week — make your decisions by then." Jane turned to leave, but she added before flitting away, "Make the wise choice, Bella. Do not make waste of Aro's gift."

With that, Jane and the two vampires left, their black cloak flowing behind them as they ran with inhuman speed into the forest. I stayed frozen in my spot, until the rustling light footsteps faded slowly… to nothing, like the wind that died down.

I straightened out of my defensive crouch, and toyed with the little box that contains Aro's 'gift'. It had a certain weight to it — but still leather light in my hands.

"Open it," Edward suddenly instructed.

I looked up in alarm. "What?"

"Open the box."

Carefully, I scratched at the edge where the wrappings ended, having a sudden déjà vu of my 18th birthday. I have been unwrapping something like this, only to cut my finger and caused Jasper to go kind of crazy with his need for blood. Unpleasant memories circled me as I tried to focus on the box. Anything that had to do with Edward leaving was not doing me any good.

I tossed the red wrapping away. The box was black and definitely made from silk, judging by the way it felt, this must have costed a lot. I wondered why Aro would send me such expensive things, I thought as I lifted the cover of the box.

Nested in the middle of the black satin was a crest. And not just any crest — The Volturi crest. I've seen it on Aro, Caius and Marcus as well as the entire Volturi guard. The three men on the throne had golden ones, while the others had silver. The pattern were the same though.

The Volturi crest was centered around a big 'V'. In the middle were a badge separated into four spaces - two were trees and the other two were some flying… thing. They were lined diagonally. At the top of the 'V' were some patterns with a red oval diamond placed in the middle. A smaller one was at the bottom of it.

"Ah…" I groaned, my hand tightening against the chained silver. "This is no good."

"What? What is it?" Edward demanded from my side.

I gripped the triangular silver plate and held it up by the chain to show Edward. For the first time I've known, his jaw actually dropped as he stared at the crest in my hand.

"We have to tell Carlisle," he said urgently after I stuffed the crest back into the black satin box.

"I'll meet you there in half an hour after I get Edward and Renesmee," I told him without any emotion as I gripped the box so hard it could break at the pressure of one more feather.

He nodded and I turned around, flitting away from the meadow into the darkness of the night.

True to my words, we were in the Cullen dining room sooner than everyone thought. With Edward Swan and Renesmee right on my tail, I barged in without knocking, knowing they won't be bothered anyway. Immediately, I headed for the kitchen.

The Cullens never used it for it's original intentions, for vampires never eat. Therefore, this became they make-shift meeting room. I grabbed a seat on the long, elegant table. Edward and Renesmee sat by my side, eager to get the problem out and ready.

We had clearly interrupted a heated conversation between the Cullen members. Carlisle and Esme were, of course, calm in their seats, but the rest of them were standing and pretty much glaring around the table.

"Bella," Carlisle turned to me after the three of us sat, listening to something they were saying that I could not make sense of just yet. "What do you thin—"

His words were stopped short with the opening of a door. Suddenly, the house was filled up with werewolf stink. I should say werewolves. I could also smell something else in the air other than their usual odor… Blood.

Instantly, all the vampires jumped up and headed for the door. I managed to get there first, and gasped at what I saw.

Almost the entire wolf-pack were here, except for Leah and a few younger wolves that had been left at the reservation for patrolling. Jacob told me once there had to be always at least three to five of them guarding La Push — that had been a rule he made up once Sam 'retired' and he became the Alpha. Jake said the missing presence of vampires had allowed Sam's wolf instincts to go to rest. Therefore, he is officially aging again and spend his time in his home with Emily, the girl he imprinted on and their six year old son.

When Renesmee reached the living room, she muffled a cry and hurried forwards to the bunch of half-naked men who were all carrying something in their arms — Jacob. I was still in shock as they laid him on the couch.

Jake had multiple slashes all over his body, and he appeared near death as I watched. Blood was leaking out here and there, and judging by the funny way some of his body parts were bent, I'd be willing to bet he had lots of broken bones. Despite that, these things were not the most severe of his injuries.

I could clearly see bite marks at the side of his neck.

Carlisle sprang to action and hurried to check Jake's pulse and everything, while he shouted orders at everyone else to get his medical equipment ready and set up. It reminded of of myself while my babies were coming. Eleazar was doing kind of the same thing.

"What happened?" I finally had the voice to ask, joining Renesmee by Jacob's side.

"We were having border patrol," Seth said, looking all worked up as sweat slid by his face. "There were a scent of a vampire, so we tracked her to the exact spot. But that doll girl was clever — she hid up the tree and jumped down at the last minute to attack Jake. And then… Uh, you don't want to know. Anyway, she muttered some crazy talk about imprinting and vampires, and bit Jake."

Doll girl? "Did she have blonde hair, red eyes and a small figure?"

Seth nodded, his eyes focusing on Jacob as Carlisle tried his best to bandage my best werewolf friend up.

"Jane," Renesmee hissed and stood up, glancing at the doorway. "I'm going to kill her!"

The instant she tried to run, my son rushed forward and grabbed her from behind, causing them both to topple and fall to the ground. Nonetheless, Renesmee continued to struggle towards the door. It didn't take another second for the wolves to join in and help Edward restrain her.

Carlisle grunted, and all heads turned towards him. Even Renesmee.

"The venom is too deep," he informed us as his brows furrowed. "I can't get it out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked frantically as I gripped Jacob's hand, hoping he won't die. "You can just suck the venom out of his wound like Edward did to me when James did the same thing, right?"

Someone flinched slightly at the mention of James, but I couldn't care less. Carlisle sighed deeply. "I wish. But when we reached you, Bella, you still had a few minutes before turning. With Jacob here, I'm afraid it's already close to his heart."

I stared at Jacob's face. My Jacob. He was groaning silently and twitching — with no power to even thrash or shake anymore. Blood mixed with sweat glided down his entire body, wetting his hair and his pants. I wiped a few off his forehead.

"What are you saying?" Paul asked from behind me, his tone worried. "What can we do?"

"Two options," Carlisle murmured in reply as he connected Jacob to tubes. "One was to let him be. The venom will reach his heart, and turn him into our kind."

Gasps from everyone. I glanced back — some of the wolves looked like they wanted to tear Carlisle to pieces right there and then. The younger ones that I've not even met. But the elders like Quil, Jared and Embry, held themselves in position with gritted teeth.

"What's the second option?" Paul finally asked, his whole body shaking.

"I know… your disgust towards people like us." Carlisle said, meeting the pack's eyes. "In fact, Jacob had once said he'd rather be dead than be one of us. So the second choice is to kill him now. I can inject viruses that will stop his heart faster than the venom does, and let him be peaceful at rest."

The moment Carlisle finished, Renesmee started screaming. "No! Don't kill him, please!"

Some of the wolves turned to her. One questioned, "Why? What is he to you?"

"They're imprinted," I said. My voice sounded like ice and as hard as a stone. "Jacob imprinted with her the day he visited."

Shock crossed the younger wolves' faces. They were obviously held back from this so that their beliefs won't be shaken. However, the older ones had a look of understanding and sympathy as they studied my daughter.

"It's illegal to be with a vampire," one of the younger ones finally said and sent meaningful looks at Paul. I figured he was the 'Beta' now, as I liked to call it.

"It's illegal to hurt the imprinting bond as well," Seth fought back. "In any way, Logan."

Logan snorted. "So you are going to create a vampire werewolf? Genius answer!"

"Silence!" Jared called out and the sounds died down. "This is Paul's decision."

Paul spent a lot of time looking at each person's face in the room. I was almost going to brawl and beg like Renesmee for him to let Jacob live, even in the vampire way, when he finally said, "Let the venom do its work."

And then it was absolute chaos.

Carlisle had Emmett and Jasper to help him carry Jacob upstairs to his study, while the rest of the people in the living room were in utter confusion.

Some of us were glad, of course, that he could live — but some of us were raging with anger. Most of it directed towards Paul.

"How could you let that happen!"

"Becoming the Cold Ones is worst than death itself!"

"We are supposed to be enemies!"

There were also ones who supported this, thank God for that.

"Jacob was too important to be destroyed."

"If he stayed with the Cullens, it won't be that bad…"

The wolves kept on arguing until they were all shaking and having a glaring contest. Rosalie sensed the change and immediately started making shooing gestures.

"Move it, morons!" she yelled, pushing them one by one out the door. "Move it! If you are going to change into that clumsy big form of yours, do it outside and leave my house alone!"

The wolves didn't even spare her one glance as they piled out the Cullen door frame, leaping into the forest. I could hear howls and snarls as the fight began some mile away from the house.

I hurried upstairs, just in time to see Carlisle injecting a full syringe of silver substance while he dripped some others onto every wound of Jacob's. Where the silver liquid touched, the wounds healed.

"Jake!" I screamed by his side. "Stay with me. Stay!"

Jacob half-opened his eye lids and stared upwards at me.

"Don't die." I growled. "Do not die. Renesmee is waiting for you!"

At the sound of my daughter's name, Jacob's lips tugged upward a little, but quickly turned into a grimace as he fought the urge to close his eyes. He muttered something. I leaned down, and he said it again in that husky voice of his.

"It's been… nice… to know… her. I only wish… we had more… time."

The sentence was barely audible. With each pause, Jacob coughed and panted loudly. He asked me what will happen to him, and I was about to answer when his head dropped to the side. Howls filled up the room.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. A VAMPIRE WEREWOLF? How strange it that gonna be? *<strong>I KNOW THAT VAMPIRE VENOM IS POISON TO THE WOLVES. JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER - YOU WILL BE SURPRISED*****

**Review :D**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Confusion, Mysteries, More Confusion (Jacob's POV)**_

"Let the venom do its work." Paul finally ordered, and I would've snapped at him if I could — except I can't quite move right now due to the exhaustion.

Didn't Paul know the consequences of this? Actually, let me phrase it better. Didn't Paul know it won't even work? Venom doesn't change us werewolves into bloodsuckers, because it's like poison to us. It kills. So why did Paul say that? Did he want me to die?

I quickly dismiss that thought the instant it appeared, and scolded myself. Of course Paul wasn't going to kill me on intent. No, he knows that I would die anyway — even if it wasn't the venom, my wounds were too deep to heal this time. The damned doll girl had taken a good couple of swipes, broke half of my rib cage and God only knows what else. He was simply taking the last chance, playing the gamble, to keep me alive, even if it meant we could be enemies from now on. After all, the wolves who died of venom before had never had a vampire doc's treatment. Who knows, maybe Carlisle has some tricks up his sleeves.

I was barely aware of the switch of environment as the bloodsuckers carried me to some room. I could only think about the pain in me. The pain that sucked up my energy, making me feel like dying while my bones burned and cracked. The pain that was either killing me or turning me into the creature I was born to hunt down.

Someone shook my flaming hand with ice cold skin. I would've flinched, but the will was lost. I groaned as something started to nab at my heart. It thumped frantically in my chest, as if something was going to lace around it like red-hot iron strings.

"Stay with me, Jake!" the scandalized voice of Bella Swan sounded in my ears. Somehow, I knew it was a shout or a yell, but it was like a distance whisper to me. "Don't die. Do not die. Renesmee is waiting for you. Stay with me, Jake!"

She may have said more. She may have been staring at me with concern. I don't know. I could only hear one word in her sentence: Renesmee. My Renesmee.

With the last bit of my energy, I forced my eyes open to look for the last time, and my lips to smile their last smile. They were quickly gone as the pain started to explode inside me in bursts. I groaned loudly and gritted my teeth, trying to fight to remain conscious.

"I wish we had more time," I said, but it was apparent that only air came out, because even Bella, the vampire, had to lean in to hear.

"It's been nice knowing here," I managed to gasp out in a husky voice. I had to take breaths between each word — the sticky threads were about to engulf my whole heart, pulling it… to somewhere. "I only wish we had more time…"

My breathing was fast and shallow as I coughed and coughed. I caught a glimpse of blood on my hand, which was resting under my chin. The doc put it here because of the broken bones and stuff. Bella looked panicked about to have a heart attack as she clasp my hand as tight as she could.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she or I could do that, the pain suddenly blasted all over me like a nuclear bomb. I turned my head to the side, clenched my muscles, and howled until I passed out into the darkness.

I woke up in the land of dead. Wait — I don't actually know. The only thing I knew, was that I'm in some sort of garden.

It was green all over the place — trees, grass, even the endless sea was green under the shine of the sun. Wild flowers bloomed everywhere, colors light and matching. Trees circle the garden, expanding into a deep forest. The only things missing was animals.

I could not hear a bird chirp, the wings of a bee, the hooves of a deer or the flapping of an eagle. It was absolute silence, unless I had somehow lost my hearing. Someone's bare feet stepping on the grass caught my attention, and I spun around to see a figure in white.

At first, I could not see who he or she is. It was clouded, and so help me, it seemed to be changing forms every second. Mist covered whoever it was, and when they cleared, I felt like blinking. The person had radiated powerful beams, so I had to close my eyes for a few seconds before I could see again. Who I saw was not in my expectations.

It was Billy Black. He was not dead, lying in a grave. And he was standing. And he looked as young as I could remember from my childhood. And he was wearing a cowboy suit — I always loved how he looked in it, like the heroes in western movies.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly, stumbling forwards.

Billy smiled. "Hello, Jacob."

I reached out and touched my Dad. He was real. I can feel him. Then the questions started to rage.

"Am I…" I swallowed. "Am I dead?"

"Well, we're here to help you figure that out," he told me. "And for the record… I'm not your father."

I gawked. "Then who are you?"

Billy started to pace around the garden, occasionally brushing his hand against the bushes to examine them. "I am a lot of things, Jacob. Some people called me God. Others call me master. I'm the universe. Controller. Immortal…"

I interrupted him, because I was pretty sure it's going to be a long list. "Okay, so you're like, God. But still… Am I dead?"

"Well, son," God 'Billy' said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Do you think you're dead?"

I considered for a moment. "Maybe. Yes. No. I'm… supposed to be, I mean. Vampire venom is like poison to us, so I should be dead."

God Billy sighed and shook his head. "Ah, the legends. You have to understand, Jacob, that special people like you, can make a choice."

"Special? Choice?" I questioned, while debating wether this was a joke or not.

"See, Jacob," God Billy came over to stand before me. "For werewolves, or rather, people with abnormal pair of chromosomes like yourself, the venom reacts to how you think. Now, werewolves were claimed to be the natural enemies of vampires — Therefore, all of your ancestors had died because of their rejection towards the 'cold ones'."

"And why aren't I?" I argued. "I was born to kill them. I had sworn to fight them until my last breath. How could I possibly—"

"And yet you love the half-vampire," God Billy said, looking all serious. "You feel okay about the Cullens. You and your friends don't hate them as much. And this non-hatred had allowed you a choice. You can either choose to die, or you can become a vampire. That's why your ancestors that were bitten all died, because they had resented the idea. The choice skipped right through."

Great. Confusing statements from a crazy man who looked like my Dad and call himself God. But what if everything he said was true? What choice would I make then?

I was brought up to choose to die if I had to become a bloodsucker. But times had changed… Right? Vampires aren't that bad. At least, the Cullens aren't. But was I going to be the first to break the ultimate law of the tribe?

Renesmee's face flowed in my mind, and I was suddenly decided. My decision was solid. Part of me felt guilty, but the snarky side pushed it away with a thought called: Who cares, I'm in trouble anyway. Befriending vampires, falling in love with one and helping them. I just had one last question to ask this 'God' before I choose for good.

"Will they…" I stammered out quietly. Saying my worries out were a very rare thing. "Will my friends… Quil, Embry, Jared… Will they hate me?"

God Billy put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you think they will when Paul was the one who decided to let you even choose?"

He smiled at my awkward look. "Times had changed. Things had changed. People changed. The beliefs you once knew may not be true no more. Regardless… It's still your choice, no matter what was said."

I nodded once. "Then I wanted to become a vampire."

"Good choice," Billy the God said with a kind smile that I had always wanted to see in my Dad's face. "May I know why?"

"Because you were right," I told him. "I don't hate vampires as much as I thought. I… like them. And to go to death's bed just because I'm afraid, while disappointing everyone else and making them miserable… It's not in my warrior blood."

"Very well," God Billy said. "I shall let the transformation continue. You may go now."

He gestured somewhere into the forest, and suddenly a very bright tunnel appeared. I know, I know, they say 'Don't walk into the bright tunnel if you see one!', but somehow I know this one is going where I wanted. I started to walk, but God Billy added before I was gone,

"I'm proud of you, son. So is your father." he said, paused, then added mischievously. "I believe you will find yourself quite shocking when you return."

I sent him a questioning yet amused look, and stepped into the bright portal.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate myself for writing so short here… I actually had more planned out, but then this just seemed like the good place to end. Um. Don't hate me!<strong>

**I made an FB fanpage, so please LIKE it! I'll post the latest updates there :) Click the external link or use the one below:**

**/pages/NovelGenius/177120595665902?sk=wall**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Vampire Werewolf… It's True? (Jacob's POV)**

There were only three things I know right now. One was that I was laying down with my eyes open. Two was that I feel really strong and fast. Third was that a bunch of heads were looking down on me. I searched the faces for the girl I care about… And there she was, right my by side, holding onto my hand and looking every bit overjoyed.

"How are you feeling, Jacob?" someone off to the side asked. My eyes reluctantly left the girl's face to face a man with golden hair, wearing a white doctor uniform.

I wanted to open my mouth and say, fine. Really good, actually. But his words sent me into thinking mode. Was I okay? Was I suppose to live? I furrowed my eyebrows, still laying in my frozen form. What happened…

BAM!

Suddenly, it was like someone broke the water dam. All the memories started to flood back - Being attacked by doll girl. Carried here. Paul allows the change. Me and the weird Billy 'God' dude having an uncanny talk.

I'll become a vampire, then, I remembered myself saying. With a loud gasp, I shot up from whatever or wherever I was lying on, using my full body to move instead of just my eyes for the first time. The swam of faces around me jumped back a little from my sudden movement — I will admit, it was quick. It was like I haven't moved. One moment I was there, the other I was up.

I stared down as my hands, feeling my lungs working hard to inhale shallow breaths. They were pale. My tan-ness was gone. I touched each slightly; smooth. My hands were never smooth. They were rough and calloused from all the wolf stuff. I no longer feel hot, like I used to. Instead, I felt coolness.

With an unbelievable grunt, I pushed myself off the bed and ran to the nearest full length mirror in the room, and gasped again as I took in what I looked like.

In the mirror was a really buff boy… No, not boy, man. His black hair was trimmed short, a circular tattoo on his shoulder. I spotted Edward Cullen at the background of the mirror's image, and compared. Lucky, I'm not as pale as him… but still pale. Neither of our eyes were natural colors of humans: Mine was crimson red, his was honey golden. Edward's skin was real smooth-looking, like mine. He looked motionless. So did I as the person in the mirror reached my mind.

This was me? This? My first reaction was to reject it. No! I've sworn myself to fight vampires until my last breath; I'm the son of Ephraim Black, the born tribe leader; I can't relate myself to vampires, I — Wait. Did I actually say vampires instead of bloodsuckers? That weird Billy 'God' dude was right. I don't hate vampires anymore. I like them.

"Crap," I muttered and heard my own voice. It was no longer just 'husky'. It was strong, full of authority a leader does, made from a dozen of low keyed instruments. It rumbled in my chest as I spoke, giving me a taste of its powers.

"Jake?" a female voice asked behind me, and I whipped around immediately. I'd recognize that voice anywhere anytime. My imprint mate's voice.

I walked back towards the bed, hand extended, as if magnets were attracting me to the figure with brown hair. When I reached her, I placed both of my palms on the side of her face, admiring her beauty. I stroked her cheek, touched her hair, caressed her neck. She was perfect.

I was barely aware of the people in the room as I kissed her full on the lips, wrapping my arms around her waist. She kissed me back without hesitation, wounding her hand in my hair and the other one around my neck.

Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby announce that Jacob Black was absolutely shock into a frenzy where we touched. Electrical sparks crackled non-stop on my skin as I refused to let go of the girl. I held her tighter… I can't ever lose her…

Suddenly she started to squirm in my arms. I immediately sensed the change and pulled back, backing to the wall with my hands up. Please tell me I hadn't done anything wrong. I mean, she did kiss me back, didn't she?

"Um, Jacob," Renesmee said unsurely, rubbing her arms. "Ow…?"

I understood. I held her to hard. Oops. Another female laughed in the room, entering my vision alongside Renesmee.

"Bella," I breathed as I saw her face better than even when I was a werewolf. I knew I was right to keep her as a friend - the friendliness and warmth on it could melt you right through. The only thing I regretted doing was hurting her.

Bella smiled as I said her name, and gestured to me while she talked to the doc. "See, I told you, he is well controlled."

"Indeed," Carlisle Cullen agreed from the side, curiosity in his face. "Although I did wonder… What does that make Jacob?"

I pointed to myself. "I'm definitely a vamp."

"What about that moronic stinky side?" Blondie asked from the side. I rolled my eyes.

"You know how you get the blonde's ears red?" I snickered. "You call them while they iron cloths."

She hissed at me, and I laughed.

"Well, at least that isn't gone." Edward Cullen muttered under his breath, and I swear he almost got his head ripped off.

I chuckled. Yeah, at least I held onto that. My snide comments were something I couldn't live without.

* * *

><p>Sorry that was really short and I'm waaaayyy overdue but its like homework homework homework…<p>

Anyway. R&R :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The 'V' Crest (Bella's POV)**

It had been two days since Jake became a vampire. We took him out to hunt once — impressing everyone, he didn't make a fuss. I guessed it was because his wolf self eats animals anyway. I took a good look at his aura after he was changed. It also had golden threads swirling around him, like Carlisle's. Only not as bright.

As for Renesmee… The two of them were practically inseparable. They go out together. They watch TV on the same couch. It was as if becoming a vampire got Jacob super relaxed. In a way, it reminded me of Edward and me — the old days, when I was still hopelessly trapped in his charm. It hurt to remember these memories, so mostly I hole up in the rooms and minded my own business when Jake and my daughter get all lovey dovey.

I'm happy for them, though, despite the painful memories and heart ache I had to hide. Jacob no longer had to live under the shadows of me and Edward. He can finally be free with the one he was destined with, not a heartless monster like me. I was rejoicing for Renesmee too, but that was what every parent would do when their daughter date a good man.

Edward Swan, on the other hand, got quite grumpy sometimes. Part of it was because Renesmee got a boyfriend earlier than he did (He paid a hundred bucks for the bet), but another part was because he couldn't play with Jacob a lot. Seeing as Jake always come over and practically live in our house now, Edward is a little miffed that he doesn't get some quality time with the newest species of vampire.

I occupied my time in the Cullens' dining room. Either I play around with them (except Edward), or I talk to them about my troubles (except Edward). When Renesmee come over, she would automatically become barbie girl for Alice and Rosalie. When Edward is here, Jasper and Emmett would bombard him with bets, fights and chess games. Tonight, while I left my house again to make my way to theirs, I was aware of someone watching me. Vampires… in the woods. I grounded my teeth together as I hissed, half expecting the volturi was coming.

To my surprise, it wasn't Jane, or Felix, or Demetri. Instead, Eleazar and Tanya stood before me, a half-smile on their faces. I straightened out of my crouch.

"Um." I said awkwardly, running a hand through my hair as I tried to think of what to say. "Hi."

Tanya grinned. "Hi, Bella. We're just planning to pay a visit to Seattle, and thought we might stop by yours and the Cullens'."

I nodded. "No problem, I guess. I'm just going to head to their house. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure," Eleazar replied, his grave voice echoing in the night.

Five minutes later, we were all at the Cullens' door step. Before I could knock, Alice had already yanked the door open, squealing. "Eleazar! Tanya!"

They hugged. Well, not hug… more like Alice pouncing on them — but again, that was why everyone loves Alice. She looked flustered as we got pushed into the living room. "Carlisle! Look who's here."

The vampires in the house paused their work, and came down. Tanya and Eleazar both greeted everyone: Eleazar by a bow and a few words, while Tanya did hers by hugs. The time she spent with her arms around Edward was a little longer than everyone else's — and for some reason, I was a bit annoyed with this fact. I should be absolutely and totally over Edward Cullen. So why do I feel so… bothered?

My fourth finger suddenly felt too light weight without my wedding ring. I'd stopped wearing it when Edward left, seventy years ago. My fists clenched, and my face turned away from the hugging couple.

Trying to distract myself, I reached into the pocket of my jeans, coming across a small, smooth rectangular thing. I pulled it out and saw the satin box that held the Silver Volturi Crest, which Jane had gave me. Slowly, I pinched the lid open, staring at the pure silver and red jewels.

"Ah, Bella," Carlisle suddenly spoke. I turned to see him staring at the box in my hand. "I wanted to talk about that. Sorry for forgetting such important things, but it was a relief to see you've brought it tonight. Shall we go to the dining room?"

Eleazar peeked over my shoulder and let a gasp at what he saw. "Isn't that… But… How did you get it?"

"Jane paid a visit." I said as we made our way to the kitchen, explaining about all that's happened. The encounter with the Volturi. Jane, Demetri and Felix saying they've been watching. Aro's gift. Eleazar looked thoughtful — his efforts paid off as we sat around the long, elegant table.

"The desires of Aro is clear and simple, then." the ex-volturi guard said, his tone dark and his eyes calculating. "He simply wants dear, young Bella to join his guard. The reason is her abilities, of course."

Someone growled, and someone hissed. I just gapped. What? Really? I mean, I had suspected this too when I received this so-called gift — but I couldn't make myself admit it. How could I? The Volturi had always been my biggest nightmare after Victoria died. The idea of just seeing them made me sick; you want me to join them willingly? Impossible, even if its after a gazillion years.

Leaves rustled and the sound of fabric brushing together caught all our attention. I recognized the scent the exact same time Edward stiffened at the intruder's thoughts. Jane.

The Cullen House's door swung open suddenly, causing a gush of wind to enter the house, caressing my face with its ice-cold fingers. And there she was — there that little, blonde girl was, with a smirk on her face. Jane didn't look dangerous. She never did. Her face was that of an innocent girl, features ever so round and sweet. But her eyes betrayed her alluring looks — eyes of a killer.

"So you've finally figured it out," she said in a shrilling, cold voice. "I've been waiting for so long…"

I grabbed the satin box on the table, tossing it to her petite face. Jane caught it, of course. Even though I don't want to say it, she had done it gracefully. Briefly, I wondered about the age of this little immortal.

"Well, now that you and I both know," I replied as cold as I could manage. "I'd like you to tell Aro that I simply cannot accept his request."

Jane laughed. "We'll see, Bella… Swan. However, Aro did want to let you know that he may be planning on a little visit. The recent incidents that happened interested him, though it was a whole other story with Caius."

I blanked before I could respond. "Wait… Aro is coming, here? To Forks?"

"He wanted to see you," Jane said, shrugging. "Since you are not going to Volterra, he had to come. Not that you're not welcomed to stay or anything, but I cannot guarantee that the Volturi are all vegetarians."

She said it like a dirty word, causing me to flinch. "It's your choice. We will be expecting you, your children and the newly changed… creature in about a month. If not, you can prepare a feast for us. Do not bring any of your little friends here."

Jane turned to leave, only to spin back 180 degrees to face me again. "Oh, and you need this…"

A black box landed back in my hand. She smirked. "It's a permission pass for you to enter the throne room. Anyone with you would be allowed as well. What can I say? You do need barriers for homeless vampires."

With a wink, Jane whizzed out of the room, leaving an eerie trail behind her that seemed to freeze my insides with its frail, dark arms.

"I have to go," I whispered, still staring at the open door like everyone else. Almost immediately, a voice shot up.

"No." Edward Cullen growled. I felt his gaze on my back, strong and powerful. "You don't."

I whipped around and cried. "Yes I do! I can't risk people's lives. If one trip to Volterra means safety for everyone else, I will go."

Edward started to object, but Carlisle put a calming hand on his son's shoulder. "She's right, Edward. It's not worth it to endanger the entire town."

"Fine." he snapped. "But she is not going alone."

What's his problem? I'm just paying a visit to Aro, Marcus and Caius. Big deal! I narrowed my eyes at Edward, trying to figure him out — that's when I noticed his aura. I'd taken peeks at it before, and they are a shining silver. Now, it was ringed with a bit of red threads, twisting around all of his body. I think it's anger.

There were also other bits of colors, ones that I couldn't pinpoint because of their constant change. Is it anxiety? Worry? Why would he be worried, then? He left me alone. He didn't want me. I was nothing but a mere girl he'd met and played around with.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Edward asked, his face still in annoyance, but his tone was much softer as it directed to me.

"Just looking at your aura," I replied smoothly and went on before anyone (besides Carlisle) could question me about that. "And to your earlier question, I won't actually be alone. I've got Jake, Renesmee and my son."

Edward rolled his eyes at me, letting me know he's not buying that.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS. So here's the thing. I have entered this story in a competition of some sort on a site called WATTY AWARDS under the FANFICTION section, and if you like this, can you please go vote for me? So, first of all, you need to go here: .com<p>

Next, you go under the tab that says, "THE WATTY AWARDS"

Click the FANFICTION tab from the side of selections, and vote for my story, MIDNIGHT SUN! Deadline is the end of January!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hostages (Bella's POV)**

I cannot believe Edward made me a prisoner at his house again. Or was hostage a better word?

Obviously I was still a bad liar in a way. After the impossible argument with him about going to Volterra with Jake, Renesmee and my son, I changed my course. I told him that I'm not going anymore, and that I'm just staying in Forks and wait for it to play out. I wasn't trusted.

So here I am, stuck in the Cullens' house, along with my small family, while the whole school thought the Swans and the Cullens were studying aboard for a month or so. This whole thing was making me having a deja vu about the times when Edward got super offended about me heading to La Push, so he promised a yellow Poshe for Alice in order for her to keep me in.

I sighed, lying on the couch, and flipped through random channels. The pixie in the house came bouncing down, making herself comfortable at the end of the sofa, just next to my feet. Edward (My son), I believe, was somewhere in the guest rooms, probably surfing the internet. Jacob and Renesmee, to the best of my knowledge, were out hunting with the rest of the Cullen clan, except the other Edward, who was in his room. God knows what else they might be doing. Maybe they're back already. Just maybe.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice apologized, her face set in a frown. "But Edward… He's being overreactive."

"He is," I said dully. "What did he promise you this time?"

I regretted the words once they were out. It just sounded harsher than it should've been. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way…"

"It's fine," Alice chirped, her eyes staring at the TV screen. "I know what you feel like. Just to answer your question, though, he was actually going to buy me a black Lamborghini. You know, the one on the market. It's awesome - and so fast! I had a test drive, and then I got attached. Edward… being Edward, he read my mind and then he, um, you know. Bribe me or something."

I sighed again. "Your love for small and fast cars never changed, Alice."

She grinned. "I know. Your fashion sense had improved quite a bit, though."

"A bit?" I asked in a disbelieving voice. "I've changed a lot!"

It was true. In my gain of the infinite time, I decided that the change of cloths was probably a good way to change myself. To not be the previous, awkward and average Bella that I was. Clothing was the first thing I picked to change.

Instead of my old jeans and brown sweater, I wore designer dresses like Alice and Rosalie did now. Ever since my clumsiness was gone, I found out I could wear all kind of things and still wouldn't trip. Lots of boys, vampires or humans, had praised me to be 'unbelievably graceful' ever since I became a vampire.

"We should go for a shopping trip some time," Alice said, her eyes staring into blankness as she considered the stores she'd see. "Your bad fashion sense seemed to be quite contagious… Those cloths your daughter wear? Ugh."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe. But sometime in the future, she might just change like me and become a model."

"Rosalie is going to be thrilled," Alice said, sighing. "She and I had been waiting for a barbie for so long."

Someone shouted from upstairs. "I heard that!"

"Woops." Alice said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's fine," I assured her. "I need to talk to her anyway… Hey, Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think vampires can get drunk?"

Her head shot up as fast in the blink of an eye. A human eye at that. "No. Of course not. Your cells can't be affected anymore. Why…? Bella, you aren't planning to -"

"Oh, no no." I said quickly. "I'm merely curious."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. I made sure to hold onto my shield, and she groaned. "I hate it when you people do that!"

I grinned. "Learn to live without your gifts, Alice. I gotta talk to Renesmee - your aura seemed quite sour right now… Defeated?"

She grumbled, and I skipped upstairs before she could land her how-unfair-this-world-is lecture on me again. I've been hearing it for days after Renesmee refused all the clothing choices Alice offered.

Surprisingly, Jacob was no where in sight as I walked into one of the guest room extensions. Renesmee was, though, and she was just sitting on the bed.

"Where's your vampire wolf?" I teased, plopping down next to her.

"He's visiting his friends back at La Push." Renesmee said, looking like she was bored to hell. "I miss him already, Mom."

"That's a good thing," I told her. "It means that you guys really love each other."

She smiled, lighting up her features. "I know."

We sat for a while, just chatting about this and that. Like, being grounded by the Cullens, forced clothing parties by Alice, and all those things you occupy your time with. At almost the end of our conversation, I dared myself to ask what Alice had despised of.

"Renesmee, I was wondering…" I started, awkwardly, not knowing how to say this out loud. "Can you make me feel… drunk?"

She paused. "Yes. But why?"

I laughed without humor through my nose. "I don't know, I- I just want to forget about all of these problems. For a while, I just want to feel the absolute bliss, I guess."

Renesmee hesitated some more. "Okay… But don't tell anyone I did this."

"Of course not. And you, don't let others know I'm kind of high. Oh, and make it more… human like."

She nodded. "Deal. Do you want it um, now?"

I took a deep breath, dipped my head once, and let Renesmee focus her unwavering gaze on me. Soon, I felt like I was flying. Engulfed by a sweet world, I laughed for no reason, while my daughter wore a worried expression.

"Are you going to be fine like this, Mom?" she asked, frowning more every second as I tumbled.

"I'm awesome!" I squealed, chuckling. "This feel so good. Okay, I think I'll leave you now… I've been a bother, hadn't I, Angela?"

"Angela?" the girl in front of me asked. "Wait, I'm your daughter. Renesmee."

"Who?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "I don't know any Renesmee. Stop meddling around, Jessica. I'm going to find Edward. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Which Edward?"

"Edward Cullen, of course. I didn't know another Edward"

"Um," the girl said, looking totally scared by this. "In his room, I guess?"

I laughed again. "Okie dokie, thanks a lot, Lauren."

The girl sent me another puzzled look as I stumbled out the door, laughing hysterically to myself. Who was she anyway? I continued my swaying route up to the end of the hallway, until I was behind his door. Suddenly, all the wariness was gone. I was just myself. Nothing happened. Did the effect wear off this quickly?

Why am I here? I wondered briefly, and considered going away again. But a force seemed to be pulling me to this door, to the man behind it, to my ex-husband who threw me away like garbage. The rage built up in me, and I barged in.

There Edward was, sitting on his new, black sofa, staring at the TV screen. He looked surprised as I entered.

"Bella?" he asked, alarmed. Like there was any other freaking Bella in the house.

"Who did you expect?" I growled at him. "Why the hell am I a prisoner again? I thought sometime ago you promised no more curfews."

Edward looked surprised by my sudden hostility, but he hid it well by putting on an innocent face. "Really? I thought you said I could keep you hostage if I wanted to."

I scowled as I remembered the memory. I did say that, didn't I? Crap. "Well, I'm changing my mind."

Edward sighed and stood up with his eyes closed. When they opened, it was full of agony. Agony only one can gain in a hundred and seventy years. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he took a step towards me, eyes staring into mine as if he could see my soul. I tried my best to not give in and swim in them.

"Why don't you like me anymore, Bella?" Edward whispered, broken. I was almost tempted to be moved by his alluring features, until my heart reminded me of how he broke me more.

"I can only take in your stupid excuses so many times, Edward," I snapped. "You've left once, and I forgave you, trusting that you've learned from your mistakes. And you have, for a little while. But then you left again. This time, seventy years, without looking back. Not a word, not a message. You haven't even been trying to look at how I'd been. You think I could still like you after what you've done? Well, in that case, I hope you realize how crazy you just sounded."

"I was wrong to leave. I know that now." Edward said, his eyes shining with shame. His aura was a dull grey as opposed to his usual shining silver. "But I can see you still want me in a way, Bella - why is it so hard to let your heart decide?"

I was on the verge of breaking again. Now was the time to stay bold, or else my walls will crumble. In the quietest whisper, I told him the truth. "It's hard, because my heart had been frozen for seventy years. By choice. My soul stopped believing what was once beautiful. My heart stopped beating. Is that good enough for you?"

In less than a second, my face was buried in someone's chest. I stayed a statue, closing off the air so I don't have to smell his intoxicating scent. I shut my eyes and tuned his voice out so I didn't have to listen to more lies. He probably only wanted me now because I was prettier, smarter, nicer, less awkward, and -

My mind blanked. All emotions gone, just like that. The bliss was back, suddenly working its magic again. I started to giggle, wrapping my arms around Edward.

"Bella?" he asked in alarm, pulling back just to see my face. What's his problem? I was just hugging him.

"What?"

He didn't answer - Edward was still staring at me in a funny way. I cocked my head to the side, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, I just crushed my lips to his, loving the way mine held their own shape now.

"Kiss me back," I growled when Edward stood still. At my command, though, he started to explore my mouth eagerly. I moaned slightly as he picked me up by the hips so that my legs wrap around his torso.

Slowly, our mouths never leaving one another's, Edward eased me onto a small bed (When did he had one of those anyway?) by the corner. Well, it wasn't small exactly… A Queen sized bed. Whatever. I couldn't care less.

The sound of tearing fabric was the only thing that tipped me as to what my body was doing, without my brain's permission. I felt a tiny pang of regret at ruining my favorite black satin dress. It was nice, and probably off market now. Oh well.

"Damn, Bella," Edward whispered at one point, pausing just to study me all over. "Are you a dream? Are you even real?"

I touched his cheek with the back of my hand, and smiled. "As real as you want me to be."

And we continued what we had paused, our bodies mingling together, struggling to be one. I never gained my non-drunk senses over the long night. If only I had known what troubles that gives me.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to update this story faster since it's actually finished on another site already! So keep an eye on it :)<strong>

**ALSO, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER (OR OTHERWISE DIDN'T KNOW), I ENTERED THIS STORY IN A COMPETITION ON WATTPAD. PLEASE VOTE IF YOU THINK I DESERVE TO WIN IN THE FANFICTION SECTION OF THE SITE!**

**WHAT YOU DO:**

****1. go to .com

2. go under the tab [WATTY AWARDS]

3. go to [FANFICTION] on the side of the voting poll

4. my story is located #4 under MOST POPULAR - Select it

5. scroll to the bottom and click VOTE!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Drunken Aftermath (Bella's POV)**

I have to say: Renesmee is good at what she does. Illuminating. In fact, I felt so drunk that I actually fell into a fake sleep. For half an hour, I guess - it had to be some kind of record. You know, since I'm the first vampire that can sleep.

Hastily, I stretched out my arms, touching some soft cotton sheets. Sighing comfortably, I pulled them tighter… Wait. Sheets? Since when was I in a bed?

Without opening my eyes, I turned my other side, and my fingers met a warm, silk-like soft thing. Huh? My vision was once again returned when my lids snapped open. My vampire instincts made me survey my position for any signs of danger…

What I assessed made me gasp in horror - although there was no threat.

I was completely naked. The bed was rumpled. The guy laying next to me was naked, too. His arms were around my waist. Bits and pieces of the remains of clothing laid on the floor, all over the place. And lastly… the he was Edward Cullen. With a cry of surprise, I jumped out of the bed, pulling the covers with me to cover myself up.

"Bella?" he asked in alarm, eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

I flinched when he tried to get up, which caused Edward to stay put on the bed. I gritted my teeth. "I should be the one asking that. What did you do? And I always thought you were a gentleman!"

If anything, Edward looks scared and rejected now. And so help me, he actually looked innocent. "I wasn't- I didn't- Bella, you were the one who came to me."

What? Since when? Why don't I remember any of this? This is not making any sense. My brain started to come up with ridiculous, impossible ways to explain. None of those were working, so I started to panic. I can't afford to lose my memory just out of random! Or rather, I can't have my body doing God only knows what while I'm not aware of it!

Then it hit me. Renesmee. The drunken feelings… They are probably the one that made me sleep with Edward. Oh God. I so didn't put this in my calculations. And now it's out of hand.

"Damn it," I mumbled, trembling now. In rage, in fear, I do not know. There was only one thing I was certain of: leave.

At my quickest pace, I grabbed a random dress out of the closet - probably Alice's or Rosalie's - and threw it on. When Edward tried to speak, I chucked the covers at him, causing a second of stumbling. That was all I needed.

Without any further ado, I rushed out of the Cullen house, out into the wild, where Edward had taken me on our very first date: The meadow.

"Why does my life has to be so complicated?" I mumbled up to the sky, just as raindrops started to fall. To humans, they may be cold and merciless. To me, they were warm, little teardrops from the angels, down just to sooth someone.

The naked balls of my feet touched the ground silently as I hopped down from a branch. The mud and glass felt soft as I sat down on it, ruining the dress. I hope Alice or Rosalie doesn't mind - if they do, I'll just wash it a thousand times and spray it with perfume a million times.

I stayed still like that, in the rain, for a long, long time. Trying my best not to brawl and wail like a child, I thought about what happened. What had it all meant? I was pretty sure being drunk does not include delusion, not to mention craziness.

Well, maybe it does. I've never been drunk in my entire life. When I got invited to parties, all I do is read and hang around, maybe offer a drive home to those who got wasted. Charlie would never allow me to go home with any hint of alcohol, anyways.

Thunder started to boom, echoing among the faces of earth, but I didn't even move an inch. Rain fell more heavily, yet I didn't blink an eye at it. Why should I, when the magnificent sounds was like wake-up calls to my frozen heart, and the water like a warm bath that washes away my pain, my anger, my everything…

When I went back to the Cullen house, everyone gave me their attention. Everyone had a shocked expression, in which I'm guessing that they have heard the entire story. Including the bit about Renesmee and such. No one was mad at her, of course… they were just surprised, although my daughter herself had quite an ashamed look. I can guess why - it was the same as how I used to blame everything on myself. Another contrasting look that stood out was probably Alice's. She was glaring at me… Well, not me, my - her - dress. It was absolutely drenched and muddy. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Without a word, I walked past everyone, oblivious to their stares. Renesmee grabbed my hand once.

"Mom… I'm sorry…" she muttered out, eyes on the ground.

"It's okay. Not your fault." I touched her head gently and paused. "Do you know any way to restore those memories?"

The others were still staring, so I dragged Renesmee away. She stumbled a little after me, so she must have been really… I don't know, devastated or something.

"Can you?" I asked again, glancing to make sure we're alone in the guest room.

"I- I can try and lift the effects…" she stuttered. "But are you sure you want them back?

I hesitated. It was a good question - do I, or don't I, want something that may haunt me for my entire existence back? Part of me was tempted to just say no and forget about this. Whatever we've done, it'll be gone, and I can go on ignoring Edward Cullen.

Another part of me, though, was screaming yes. Haunting or not, I didn't want to forget a piece of life when I could have it written on my mind's stone. I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, I want them back."

Renesmee had a pitying look as she closed her eyes, her hand on my forehead. After a moment, I felt like a block that stopped me from accessing my memories had been lifted. Gone. Memories started to flood back. The sudden absence of Renesmee was only vaguely registered in my mind as I watched what happened.

Yep. I was right to say it'd probably haunt me forever. In that missing piece of memory, Edward and I had made sweet, sweet love. Both of us looked overjoyed - ecstatic, even, as we did something from seventy years and a month ago. I noticed three things as I watched my own memory flow by:

One was that Edward looked sad and happy at the same time. As if he was still in the sea of agony for leaving me, although happy that I finally let him come to me again. I almost fell for it. Almost.

Two was about me. Me, underneath Edward, looking extremely content with where I was. Me, accepting every part of him. Me, moaning and begging him to touch me… What did I do?

And the third thing was about Edward. Again… He seemed to be taking too much space in my mind without my permissions lately, appearing in my thoughts way too often. In my memory, he never stopped saying two phrases: "I'm sorry" and "I love you".

That's when the walls I built crumbled into pieces. I've been trying to hold them together for so long, cracks were starting to appear everywhere. For seventy years, it worked. Now? It died.

I gasped as all the pain I felt seventy years ago came rushing back, gashing at my heart the way it did before. Without the protection, I felt vulnerable. More vulnerable than any vampires, or werewolves, even more than humans - as ironic it sounded.

Almost immediately after I grunted, a person - a vampire - came through my door, closing it behind him. For some reason, I didn't even needed to open my eyes or turn to look to see who it was. I just knew.

"Bella?" Edward Cullen asked slowly. There was something in his voice that caught my attention - was it regret? Shame? Worries? I do not know. "I'm sorry… Sorry for taking advantage of you while you were…"

I gripped the bedside table hard, feeling the chunk of wood starting to change shape as my fingers held on. I managed to said through gritted teeth, "Not. Your. Fault."

I'd half expect Edward to leave by now, but he didn't. Instead, he sat down on the bed and whispered again, eyes piercing into my own, "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have done it, knowing that you… That you hate me."

Edward swallowed and paused before he said the three words that reminded me of my hatred towards him. Harshly, I tried my best to stand up and ignore the pain, which turned out to be quite a challenge. It turns out when you are physically invincible, your heart is your weakness.

"It's alright," I finally responded, staring out the window. "You can't help yourself."

His aura threads turned gray, revealing his sadness. "I should have. I should have left you or give you to someone else to take care of."

I turned to him, suddenly eager for verbal fighting and comebacks. "You should've realized that when Jake still wanted me."

"I know."

I was surprised by the sincerity in those two words. It sounded like he was serious and being honest, pouring out his heart to me. These moments had once been treasures to me - rare ones, like a miner trying to find diamond with one single pickaxe. Now it had terrified me, because of the number of possible lies under everything he says.

"Edward…" I started, speaking slowly. "Sometimes, I don't know if you're speaking the truth."

His eyes were focused on something invisible. "Your trust for me had long gone. I know that much. But if there was a way to show you I was telling anything but the truth… Even if it costed my life, I'd do it."

I laughed through my nose without humor. "Nice words, Edward. And I'd like to believe you…"

My fists still clenched, I leaned forward to his ear. A shudder rippled through him as I breathed on his cheek. "But I don't."

* * *

><p>There wasn't really anything exciting in this chapter… but yeah, I guess I'm just lazy recently. SORRY. A stupid essay plus lab reports plus quizzes doesn't really help either. R&amp;R!<p>

**ALSO, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LAST CHAPTER (OR OTHERWISE DIDN'T KNOW), I ENTERED THIS STORY IN A COMPETITION ON WATTPAD. PLEASE VOTE IF YOU THINK I DESERVE TO WIN IN THE FANFICTION SECTION OF THE SITE!**

**WHAT YOU DO:**

1. go to .com

2. go under the tab [WATTY AWARDS]

3. go to [FANFICTION] on the side of the voting poll

4. my story is located #4 under MOST POPULAR - Select it

5. scroll to the bottom and click VOTE!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: About That Shopping Trip... (Bella's POV)**

In the next few days, Edward and I avoided each other as much as we could, using excuses like hunting and going out when the other one was near. It turned out to be quite a challenge, if I do say so myself - these days, Carlisle had told me and my family that it would be safer to just stay in his house in case the Volturi decided to 'come around'. It was a good idea, in a way… if you didn't count in the fact that Edward had absolutely banned me from going to Volterra.

And that is why I now had a plan to fulfill. I've worked on it for three days straight, and it's perfect. Now is time to put it into action.

I walked into Renesmee's room, and sure enough, Jacob was present as well. How lucky. They straightened out of the leaning position they were in as I entered, sheepish expressions on their faces. Obviously, I've caught them doing something I didn't even want to think about.

"Hey, Mom," Renesmee said awkwardly. Jacob gave her a squeeze. "What's up, Bells?"

"The Swan family is going to a shopping trip," I announced. "With Alice."

Silence. Then Renesmee started groaning. "No! Mom, you know how much I hate shopping!"

"Too bad." I responded, grinning like I was enjoying it. In truth, I was nervous and anxious. "She made me promise already."

"No." Renesmee refused again, pursing her lips at me.

"You can buy something for Jake," I reminded her. "His 86th birthday is coming up, isn't it? And when is that, in a week?"

"Next week Friday," Renesmee murmured, knowing she had lost. I smirked slightly. It was an easy win against Renesmee. The fact that she acted like my old times didn't help her, either - I knew exactly how I think. Or rather, thought.

"So we're going." I concluded with a chirpy voice that sounded dangerously like Alice's.

Jacob, who had been watching our little exchange quietly, spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait. She didn't need to get me anything for my birthday. I'm fine."

Renesmee frowned. "I wanted to, Jake. It's your birthday. It's supposed to be something special."

"It's special only if you stay with me in the house, not going out somewhere to do chick shopping." Jacob snorted. "And that's boring stuff."

"Jacob, it's not chick shopping!" I cried. "It's called fun. You've been hanging around Renesmee for so long, you're picking up her habits."

"You could say that."

"Jacob, just agree to come already."

"Nope."

"Jake!"

"Bells!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

I groaned in frustration, while Jacob started to smirk. "You can't win in battle with me, Bella - you were always that naive girl in a way."

"That's what he says," I muttered.

"I'm sure you didn't went shopping when you celebrated your last birthday with Edward," Jacob retorted. "Or was it his birthday that you celebrated?"

Jacob had only meant it as a joke just then - but to me, it was a hell lot more. The words 'Your birthday' ignited a huge bomb of memories. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as my 18th birthday came tumbling back. After an agonizing second, Jacob realized what he said.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I didn't mean -"

"Whatever," I said, glad that i had the shield around us. "Look, it's just really, really important that you guys are going."

"Why?" Renesmee asked, curious while a bit of sympathy was still in her eyes from Jacob's earlier words.

"You'll know if you come," I told them, earning unhappy looks. "We leave tomorrow."

Before either of them could think of anything to protest, I walked out the door and made it to my son's room. He was surprisingly easy to convince compared to Renesmee and Jacob. I guessed he was still not over that Jacob-spending-too-much-time-with-his-sister-instead-of-being-his-play date thing. Or maybe he was just bored out of his mind in the Cullen's home.

I found Alice at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes practically shining with glee. "They're coming?"

I grinned. "Wouldn't let them miss a fun trip to Phoenix."

Alice squealed and hugged me. "Yay! I love you!"

"I know, right?" I said, laughing. "Are you bringing anyone with you?"

"Yeah, Rosalie and Jazz." Damn. I was hoping only her.

Rosalie made it downstairs then, in her new silver dress. She looked… well, how Rosalie looked. Perfect. Wonderful. All that stuff. She smiled at us. "I'm going out to run some errands for Carlisle. Oh, and about that shopping trip, Emmett is also coming along."

What? I hid my frown. I wanted only one Cullen member, not the entire family! "Are you sure? I thought you had to attend the school ball tomorrow…"

"Exactly why I'm going shopping," she responded. "Prom is at midnight, so I have time. Is there something wrong?"

I quickly shrugged. "Nope, nothing. I was just wondering."

Rosalie stared at me for one more minute, then decided to ignore it. "Okay. Well, I'll be going now… Oh and, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Edward's also coming."

Ah, hell…

Very short and kind of boring… but this is needed for the next bit. I could've written on, I know, but there was my birthday, which was good. But then a few days later, my Grandma passed away, so… I think I deserve some quality time of no work. Sorry about the late updates and short chapter, but I just wasn't up to it.

As always, please review. It will make me feel better :D Also, I wanted to see how many of you actually likes this… so :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Escape (Renesmee's POV)**

I groaned as Aunt Alice made me wear another dress again - Life is just unfair. For some reason, my mother, Jacob and my sibling won't ever get harassed by her. Only I was the victim.

Quickly slipping on the new purple dress, I opened the door of my dressing room and stepped out, only to see my brother, Edward sitting there, looking bored out of his mind. Funny, I swore Jacob was here a moment ago.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Edward.

"Went to break up a fight with Mom and Dad." he told me, a grimace on his face. "They said I should stay and wait for you to come out…"

"I don't need a babysitter," I muttered, before making my way over to the slightly loud voices on the other side of the store. I could feel Edward tailing behind me, but he gradually caught up. The scene we next saw was not all that pretty at all.

"- selfish moron!" Mom was shouting. Well, shouting for vampires, maybe she was just talking for a human.

"You know I didn't mean it!" Ex-Dad said, sounding like he was pleading. Pathetic.

"Guys, can we just-" Jacob tried to interrupt, but got cut off pretty quickly by a glare from Mom and Dad. The rest of the vampires were standing to the side, watching the exchange like they wanted to stop it, but afraid to do so.

"How thick are you laying this, Edward?" Mom asked rhetorically, shoving a white dress away from the rack near her. "Really? This? You tell me to try this after what happened?"

I turned to the rest of the family for some help, but all I got was confusion that mirrored mine.

"Bella, listen-" Edward tried again, but his I'm-sorry-look (As Mom calls it) didn't work.

"No, you listen to me, Edward Cullen." Mom said firmly. "We are over. Stop trying to make up for things that you've started, or impressing me with what was so fake. I'm done with that - so just leave it alone. I'm leaving."

She grabbed Jacob by his arm, turning to me and Edward. "Let's go."

Mom started stalking out of the store. I hesitated, before stepping forward to face Dad. I shuddered a little at the thought Dad, but ignored it. There was no way this man could be my father - Either Mom was an idiot, or he was just really good at acting. I'm willing to bet it's number two.

"I don't know what you did," I told him. "And I didn't know who was right and who was wrong. But I don't want you near Mom for now. Unless she asks, don't make a conversation, don't sit next to her, don't do whatever."

I turned on my heels and followed my brother out. When we made sure no humans were looking our way, Edward led me on a run to the car park, where our black jeep was already started up, Mom behind the wheels.

I scurried on, hating the fact that the rain is ruining my shirt. Ugh.

"Where are we going?" Jacob demanded out loud once she pulled out of the lot, entering eighty-one. If there was one thing I love about Jake, is his straight-forwardness.

Mom didn't reply, and I wondered why. She did keep glancing at the review mirror now and then, though. I glanced back, and sure enough, the Cullens were already keeping up with us on their fancy motorcycles, wearing black jackets and different colored helmets. They looked pro, I thought. When I head back home, I'm gonna try riding like that. If we're ever going back home for a while.

We suddenly went for a sharp left, and I had to grip the handle just in time to stop myself from crashing into Edward. I heard the screeching of tires behind us back in the main street, and knew we've lost them for a while.

Mom made a few more surprising turns, which had Jake, Edward and I hanging on for dear life, just hoping to not get thrown out by the momentum. Minutes later, we ended up n the airport car lot. She pulled up by the side and shooed us off, giving us each a plane ticket.

"Check in, wait for me at the gate. If I'm not there by the time of boarding, get on the plane." Mom instructed us, sounding very much serious and stern. "I will find another way to get to you. Don't call me, and try to stay unnoticed. Go."

"What about you?" I blurted out, refusing to be tugged away from Jake.

"They're still following. I need to dispose of this car and lead them away." she paused, laying a hand on my cheek. "I'll be fine, Renesmee. Go with Jake and Edward."

With that, she drove away, leaving me standing.

"C'mon, Ness," Jacob muttered, calling me by my nickname as he towed my arm. I stared at the way my mother had gone, and then let him pull me away.

"Flight CX375 to Rome, Italy, now boarding." the speaker announced again, ring loud in the airport. I looked around anxiously - Mom still wasn't here.

"Where is she?" Edward asked, sounding as worried as I was. It had been a total of 15 minutes since we've arrived. She should be here any minute.

"Maybe she had her reasons," Jacob assured us, trying to act like the adult here. "Bella did mention that we may have to leave without her, yes?"

"I don't like it," I said as a flight attendant told us to go line up. "She had to be coming…"

"Miss, may I see your boarding pass?" the staff asked as I approached the gate. He was already checking me out as I walked forward, but when he saw the First Class printing on my ticket, the guy blinked before ripping off the end bit. "Um. Have a nice trip, miss… Swan."

I smiled slightly at him, before entering the separated way to business and first class with Jake and Edward by my side. We showed the flight attendant our tickets and she lead us to our seats in the fancy-looking head of the plane.

Checking my watch, I realized there was only 5 more minutes for anyone to board and probably another 5 before we would take off. Dang it, where is Mom?

"May I serve you with something to drink?" one of the attendants in the first class, named Penny, asked me. I smiled politely and told her to get me coke, while my eyes kept going to the door of the plane nervously.

The pilot started to make his speech through the speaker, of where we're going, our estimated arrival time… blah blah blah… and how we're going to take off shortly in five minutes.

"She isn't going to make it, is she?" I asked in a small voice, but Edward heard me. He leaned around his chair, eyes full of sympathy before he gave the flight attendant next to him a quick smile.

She grinned like a silly girl before going back to her small cabin behind the first class chairs. No doubt to tell others about her new discovery about a… what did she say… 'handsome, young, just-her-age' guy. Just her age, huh… I wondered how they'll react when they realize Edward is as old as their grand father.

My gaze went back to my watch, gazing down at the glass surface as the second hand ticked. Thirty seconds. Twenty. Fifteen… Ten…

The minute hand moved. I leaned back on my chair, letting out a sigh of frustration… Until suddenly the door of the plane reopened again, making weird noises. I didn't have to look to see who it was - Bella made it.

After she made her way to the seat next to mine, I smiled. "Thank God you came."

"Couldn't possibly leave you alone," she teased. "Who knows what you'd do without me?"

"Ha ha," Jacob said sarcastically. "Well, now that our general is here, where exactly are we going?"

If there was a nice easy feeling before, now it was filled with grimness on Bella's face. "We're going to Volterra. And there is where we fix everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Not really long and very late. Sorry. But I honestly didn't remember the last time I cried… It's just that I was about to upload the day before or yesterday, but then i had to attend to a funeral of a close family friend, so...<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: Tracking The Unknown _**(Edward Cullen's & Bella Swan's POV)

"Where is she now?!" I asked impatiently as we pivoted on the street. It was about the millionth turn we've took to follow Bella's black jeep, and we just lost her… again. "Alice?"

"I told you, _I can't see_!" she hissed at me, hand on her forehead.

"Try harder." I urged, making another right in the streets of Phoenix.

"I did!" Alice screamed at me. "Do you even know what a mental shield is, Edward? It's impossible to break through! Do you even realize what its been doing to me?"

I gritted my teeth at her lash out. I knew we were all anxious about Bella, but I was particularly worried. What if my little mistake at the mall made her run away from me forever? I can't allow that. There was no problem if she was going to love someone else around my home - that I can take. But with her out of my sight, making choices that would stay unknown to me? I don't think so.

"Airport!" Alice suddenly screamed again, and I made a sharp left. "One minute… Hurry."

I nodded and gripped the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles shown on my hand. I should be thankful, I guess. See, Alice recently discovered that, sometimes, if Bella was _very_ occupied with some other things, her shield would thin just a tiny bit, and Alice would get through.

We pulled into the airport parking lot half a minute later, just enough to see Bella driving off again, but Jacob, my son and daughter were not in it anymore. There was just Bella.

"Where did the rest of them go?" Rosalie asked, exasperated with the rat chase.

"Probably in the airport," Carlisle suggested. "Me and Esme will try to look for them."

Not a second after he said that, my vampire father and mother jumped out of the car. Emmett pulled the door close again. My foot slammed on the gas pedal, causing the tires to make a screeching sound before the vehicle shoot forward in its best speed.

I made it out just in time as Bella turned a left. This was going to be one hell of a chase.

We have officially lost Bella when we found her black jeep parked in a garage of an abandoned apartment. I banged my hand against the steering wheel. She went on foot.

"Let's go," Alice said, unbuckling herself and whipping out an iPhone.

"Go where?" Rosalie and Emmett asked at the same time. Rose out of annoyance, and Emmett out of excitement.

"Try the airport first," I said as I started to run, feeling my family behind me. "Suppose her family were still there, it would be an obvious choice of location."

"Carlisle said he was guarding the entrances," Alice said after she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Esme is searching, but so far, no luck. No one exited the building, though."

"Good." I grunted as we arrived at the airport. Straining to slow my pace to match a human's, I made my siblings split up to search for them. I made my way to the boarding counters to a female staff. I let my face compose for a second before switching on the 'impressing-girls' look.

"Excuse me," I said in a small, alluring voice, blinking a few times at the poor woman.

She blinked at her new customer, and immediately a blush spread across her face. "W-What can I help you with, sir?"

"I'd like to know if my wife passed by," I told her. "Brown hair, my age, pale and intimidating presence?"

Upon hearing the word 'wife', the woman's face dropped to a frown. I groaned internally; did they all had to be like this? She opened her mouth, probably to say no, but a male staff beside her answered instead.

"You mean that beautiful lady that booked a flight to Italy a minute ago?" the guy said, chiming in.

"She booked a flight to Italy?" I repeated, shocked. Why would Bella go to Italy?

The guy clicked on his computer for a moment. "It would seem so. May I ask what relation are you to her?"

"Husband," I said flatly. "Can I buy a boarding ticket as well, please?"

The guy fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, sir… the flight leaves in three minutes, and I can't let you go in-"

"How did you let Bella in, then?" I demanded, and knew it wasn't any good when the guy turned away from me. "What? What did she promise you?"

The woman I'd spoken to earlier snickered. "She offered him a quick kiss on the lips, that's all. Feisty wife there, sir."

My eyes widened. Bella kissed this clerk to get a last-minute ticket on a flight to Italy? _That's_ how she did it?

"Would you like to go in for free, sir?" the woman asked in a somewhat seductive voice, but I was too shocked still to give a coherent answer, so I nodded. "Give me a kiss… and I'll let you in."

My eyes snapped to her quickly, where she - what's on her name tag? - Luella was smiling mischievously. "Well, sir? There's only two minutes to make this decision."

I stared at her for one more moment, before deciding to ignore such an absurd request. Bella may have respect for the gates and guards, I don't. Not when it comes to stopping her to go to wherever she's going.

I dashed away from the counters, leaving Luella looking disappointed. Climbing up a floor, I waited until the guards weren't watching and went through the departure gate in a sixth of a second. They should only feel a slight breeze from my speed.

Not stopping, I ran through all the security check and what-so-ever, finally arriving at gate 13, where the flight to Rome, Italy was just starting to disconnect the bridge. I didn't miss Bella's hurrying figure go past the doors of the plane.

In another of my flitting speed, I rushed through the bridge and got on the plane without anyone knowing. Spotting two unoccupied seats in the economy class, I quickly sat and buckled myself up just as the plane started to move backwards.

Secretly, I took out my phone and called Alice.

"Edward?" she asked frantically. I could hear the clicking of her heels as she hurried through the halls of the airport. "Where are you?"

"On the plane to Rome," I replied in a quiet whisper. "Bella was on this flight as well. Try to catch the next one."

"Wait, are you already _moving_?"

I glanced outside the window. "Yeah. We're heading to the runway. I've got to hang up, it's going to take off soon."

"Okay." my favorite sister said hesitatingly, then added. "Be careful."

I said my thanks and hung up my phone, as well as shutting it down, dreading what was to come.

_(Bella Swan's POV)_

During our thirteen hour flight to Rome, I kept having this uneasy feeling that someone was following us, or even watching every move we make. I shook it off, though - the Cullens were probably in the airport now, running around, panicked. Thanks to my shield, I was able to dodge through Carlisle's sharp senses after a few… experiments.

Even if they tried to track my credit card, it wouldn't work, since I never used it for this flight. God, I've been planning this for so long… It's supposed to be a perfect plan, taking into account that none of the Cullens caught up with us.

Lightly, I touched my lips, where the disgusting clerk behind the counters had pecked. I asked the flight attendant for a cup of water and a tissue, so that I could wipe any traces of his kiss off. It had felt wrong - _very_ wrong as I kissed him for a free ticket.

It was not just that 'guilty' wrong. It was the way the kiss felt. With Edward, I've felt sparks and shocks of electricity everywhere we touched, but with that guy, it was just a dull, no-sensation feeling. Compared with Edward's, he-

God, what was I doing?! Thinking about how Edward's kiss had felt? Not a good idea. And it certainly won't help when these thoughts remind me of our drunk-sex experience a little bit earlier. That memory had still haunted me like a demon from hell… the way his hands touched me, the way his lips spoke my name-

I slapped myself on the cheek. Alright, either I have gone completely insane with pressure or I'm just having a bad dream. Come on, I needed this to stop. I can't think about Edward, not when there were much more urgent matters at hand.

So there you go, a new chapter :) Doesn't really have real progress on the story, I just gave you some of the chase details Edward went through. Thanks for all the votes and comments! You guys are as awesome as always.

Please **Vote, comment, fan, like, tweet**… or whatever you do to help me with watty awards, thanks! FB page in external link and tumblr is here: ** .com****/**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: Who Is Staying? _**(Edward Cullen's POV)

* * *

><p>After a painful dread on the flight, it was almost relieving when I set my feet on the ground. Well, as relieving as it can be when your ex-wife was on a run to something you don't know.<p>

I watched as Bella went straight through the baggage claim area with her family, into the 'Nothing to declare' tunnel. I followed their footsteps within a radius of at least 400 meters. Tracking wasn't one of my strongest abilities, but going after a visible subject? Easy.

Heading over to the car rentals, Bella quickly booked a silver Volvo, grabbed the keys and headed off. My favorite car, huh…

Inconspicuously, I fled from tree to tree while Bella drove the car on the highway, which slowly emerged into a small countryside road. Sometimes, I got bored while following and I would count how many cars she had 'dominated', if that was the right word to use. The man driving a tractor practically jumped when her car sped by his, a hundred miles per hour compared to his fifty.

I never did know where she was going. The only thing I could be sure of was that Bella had carefully planned this out. The entire escape wasn't some immediate plan made in five minutes. I cursed myself silently for not noticing her extra time in the bedroom recently.

After six hours of driving, the night began to fall and the silver Volvo pulled up at a random, small-town hotel. If she uses the credit card, Alice will be able to trace it, given that I had no idea where we were unless I scout around - but if I did, they'll probably be g

one and I can't let that happen.

Jumping onto the roof of the building, I listened closely.

"-need that Volvo to be returned to the airport." Bella said to the clerk. From his scent, I could pick up a faint trail of alcohol.

"And then what, miss?" he answered dully, obviously planning to ignore this request. "Going on foot?"

"That is none of your concern." I heard my daughter say. Some sounds of ruffling in the bag, and a stack of something landed on the wooden counter. "Just take these and get it done."

There was silence before I heard the sound of the clerk's moving boots on the ground. Some bell boy got out a minute later, inserted the keys into the Volvo, and drove it away. Abandoning the car… Damn it. That was our only GPS signal source, which I had put a detector to when it was left alone outside some mall in the city.

Bella and her family made it out a while later, and hid behind some bushes… until the snores of the drunk clerk sailed through the darkness. I stayed motionless as my son crept to a Toyota and hot wired it. I sniffed - the Toyota had a very, very faint female human scent, but instead a strong, vampire presence filled it. And the scent was at least three days old.

She really did have it all planned.

I got my answer as to where she was going the next day. After a few more hot-wiring with preserved cars, all brought by different vampires, we arrived at Volterra.

I should have known - Bella was never the type to endanger the others. She was also the type to blame everything on herself. These personalities got her into trouble, but they were also sides I love so much about her.

Not five minutes after they parked their car, the Swan family were already making their way to the Volturi's dungeon. Quickly, I went into a perfume shop and let the smell of the almost-suffocating scent stick to my own. After I made sure I didn't smell like, well, _me_, I bought a hoody in another store and followed Bella in while covering myself. On the way, I grabbed a silver masquerade mask on the stands and paid for it.

I put it on my face just in time as Bella turned to wrinkle her nose at my strong perfume scent. At least she didn't recognize me.

We went into the waiting hall, where Bella showed the new vampire receptionist the crest. The old one… the lady from sixty-nine years ago had been killed when she made the fatal mistake of falling in love with Alec. Of course her ending was not good.

"Are you going to visit the Volturi, too?" a voice asked, and I almost jumped on the seat I was on.

I coughed a few times to check my voice, making it husky, before replying to Bella with my head down. "Yes - but you can go first. I just want to send him my greetings…"

"Thank you." she said, sitting down next to me. "Out of curiosity, what's with the mask?"

"Oh, about that…" I pretended to be embarrassed. "I got turned when a lion was about to eat me. It did something to my face, and I was unable to heal it even with the venom, so…"

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized. I was about to assure her that there was nothing to worry about, but Jane came out and took the Swan family in.

With no one left out here with me, I strained myself to listen to their conversation again.

"Ah, Isabella Cullen!" Aro exclaimed. I could imagine the innocent smile on his face as he walked across the hall to shake the Swans' hands. "You came, after all."

"It's Isabella Swan. I didn't want to trouble you." Bella replied with no emotion. "You know what happened by touching us. Now get on with it."

With a jolt of realization, I found out Bella had let the guards in the entire Volterra castle into her shield. Which included me.

"The half bloods," Caius said from the background, cunningness dripping from his words. "What do we do with them?"

"They show no threats, brother," Aro said after a moment of silence, which I take is him reading everyone's thoughts. "Renesmee and Edward the second are free to go."

Caius slammed his fists against his chair. "Just like that? How would you know of their threats?"

"Peace, my brother," Aro said calmly. "They have lived seventy years without a commotion. According to the law, fifty years of no troubles raised by a supernatural being proves that he or she is no threat. Also, reports from my useful sources suggests that there are more half-bloods out there. As long as they know our rules, it is not a problem for them to live."

I heard someone let out a sigh of relieve, but Aro wasn't done.

"However, I'm afraid our newly found species had to be executed."

Renesmee let out a loud gasp. "What?!"

"He had yet forty-nine and eleven months to complete the cycle, miss Swan." Caius said in a cunning voice. "And there had _never_ been another case of such a creature."

"You can't," Edward snarled.

"I'm not going to start making up a fuss," Jacob finally spoke up. "Consider me a vampire, not a damn science experiment."

Silence sounded in the halls, and I heard whispering, symbolizing a discussion between the three 'kings' in our world. When I realized the decision they've made, I ripped off my mask and crushed the silver material in my hands.

"There is an alternative to his death." Aro said slowly, and I could almost see Caius' smile right there.

"One of you will stay behind as the guard," Caius announced. "For three centuries. And in return, his life will be spared… given that he does not do anything reckless."

"I'll stay," came Bella's reply after a matter of seconds.

"Mom!" Renesmee yelled.

"It's alright, honey. If that's what it takes for Jake to go alive, so be it."

"I'll stay," she begged again. "Mother, we all know how you feel about them…"

"No, let me stay." my son spoke up, and I felt proud to hear his firm voice. "Renesmee, you and Jake… You are meant to be together. I can work three hundred years. It's not a problem…"

Even Jacob started speaking now. "Don't be so dang generous! Why are you all putting this up for me?"

"Jake, you're my best friend." Bella said.

"So?!"

"If we stay, we are alive. You stay, you'll die."

"I don't care!"

"Mom, just let me stay!"

"What are you talking about? I-"

It turned into a pretty heated argument in vampire speed… until Bella yelled out _stop_ to all of them. When all sounds ceased, a dread feeling in my gut told me what was to come is going to be bad.

"Jacob, you can't die and leave my daughter like this, not when she has found her other half." she said firmly. "Renesmee, Edward, I've lived my share of freedom. It's your turn now. Take care of each other in school. I'll find you… wherever you are, I will come back. One day."

That was it. Bella was _not_ going to stay in one of her biggest fear everyday.

Yanking my hoody off me, I pushed through the giant doors into the kings' room, ignoring the powerful groan of bronze behind me as I stood beside the Swans.

"None of them are staying or dying," I said slowly. "I will stay for them."


End file.
